Keep Your Friends Close, and Your Enemies Closer
by Leenden
Summary: The Loonatics find themselves up against a very different type of enemy in this story. With the help of their new allies they might find away to bring it down, unless something brings them down from the inside first.
1. Prologue

Note 1: I don't claim property of the Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmania, Danger Duck, or Zadavia. This is strickly a fan fic story.

Note 2: I do however claim the other characters as my own creations because well I created them.

Note 3: This story is completed there is a total of 17 chapters including the Prologue and Epilogue. I will be putting up a chapter a week, that will give me time to write another story.

Note 4: I thrive on comments, reviews, and responses. They help be grow and be a better writer so please let me know what you think.

Note 5: Final note, I'm not a professional writer. I do have some grammar issues. Please read for content first and then for correction. Enjoy.

Loonatics Unleashed

Episode: Keep Your Friends Close, and Your Enemies Closer

Prologue

Tech crouched down flexing the muscles in his back. He was preparing himself for the powerful kickback of his new Sonic Blaster. He didn't have time to work out all the design flaws, which meant that there was no time to fix the kickback effect. He peered through scope aiming at giant robot. The robot was huge in stature. It looked almost humanoid. It was taking its sweet time smashing into the Leghorn Stadium. Tech squeezed the trigger easily as it exploded in his hand shooting a heavy sonic wave into the gut of the robot, the force threw Tech back hard against the nearby wall knocking the wind out of him.

Rev saw that Tech was in trouble and raced to his side as fast as he could. He gently wrapped his arms around Tech helping him to his feet. Tech coughed hard and tried to regain his composure. Rev lightly patted him on the back.

"Areyoualrightbud?" Rev talked so fast it was almost impossible to keep up with him. "I'msosorryItooksolongtogethere. Ireallywantedtogetheresooner, buttherewasthiscarandthenthiscivilian!" He rambled out in one quick sentence before taking a breath. "Thentherewastherobolegand itsbestyoujustdon'task."

Tech interrupted as quickly as he regained his senses. "Its fine Rev thanks for the help, but we have something more pressing at hand." Tech growled out softly.

Rev hung his head a bit and frowned. "I'msorryIwasjusttryingto helpIdidn'tmeantoupsetyou."

"Rev, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, it's just I hurt really bad, and well the sonic blaster is shot and I have to start over." Tech groaned out softly as he leaned into Rev's helping arm.

"Wellthatmakesmefeelgood, thanksbud." Rev said happily as he help Tech lean against the wall.

"Ace, this is Tech," Tech spoke into the COM link on his wrist. "Alright what you need to do is use your guardian strike sword to slash at the inside of the robot's legs, that will weaken its foundation. If we can knock it over, I can get close enough to shut it down."

Rev came through the COM link in a blaze of words interrupting Tech. "Yeahthenwecanrunhimthrough, disassemble, unplug, andcompletelyshuthimdown."

"Yeah, tanks for dat Rev, I'm sure I coulda figured it out." Ace pushed the button on his wrist cutting the transmission before a smile came to his lips. "Time to rock 'n' roll!"

Ace was hurled through the air by the raw power of his jet pack, there was a confident look that came to his face as he pulled forth the hilt of his Guardian Strike Sword. "Guardian Strike Sword lets clip his toenails." His accent was hard to ignore as he brushed pass the robot's inner leg cutting through the metal like a hot knife through butter.

The robot stumbled a bit, but didn't fall. Duck gave a sharp nod as he knew it was his turn to act. Duck pulled back on the throttle of his hover bike projecting him onward at a faster pace. A smile crossed his beak. He locked the throttle on the bike and rose from the seat holding both his hands out lazily. He was preparing to jump unto the robot. When his concentration was broke by a voice in his ear. It was Tech whispering to him through a pained voice.

"Alright Duck, there should be two exhaust ports on the of the robot if you can manage to nail him with two of your sticky eggs in both ports it should overload his fuel cells and make them stick…"

Tech was interrupted by the sounds of Rev rambling on once again. "Yeahthatwouldmakeitallgunkedup, andwouldseverlyincreaseour chancesofwinning."

Duck spit out a few words, his 's' lingering a little more then they should. "Alright you two I get it…jeez you think I'm stupid or something?"

There was an orange glow coming from Duck's eyes as two orbs formed in either hand, in a quick rush he flipped one of the orbs and it stuck firm into one of the exhaust ports. The force of the throw turning the bike slightly, but Duck failed to correct it or realize there was a bit of debris falling from the building that slammed down hard onto the front of the hover bike sending him flying head long into the backside of the robot with a smack, the other orb falling down, hitting the ground and splashing.

"Wow this is a real pain in the…" Duck whimpered as he slipped free from the robot and down onto the ground below.

Tech was once again on the COM link to Slam. "Alright Slam get onto the roof of that building and jump off onto the robot's head, I'm sure that if you could build up enough speed with your spin you could twist his head off, that would sever all of its sonic transmissions to the rest of his body…and shut up Rev we don't need commentary on this one!"

"Ohjeez, Iwasjusttryingtohelpthatsall." Rev said, a bit disappointed at being yelled at.

Slam jumped from ledge to ledge making his way up to the roof with little effort. Slam waited for the perfect moment to jump from the top of the building. He landing on the cylindrical shaped head of the robot with a hard thud, the robots arm-like appendages whipped around crazily trying to shake off his new invader. One of his arms caught Ace hard in the side, sending him crashing into the wall of the stadium. Slam growled and spit as he planted his feet atop its head and starting to spin. The head instantly started spinning along with him, he could hear the ball bearings spinning and the snapping against the wiring in its neck.

"ACE!" A female voice called out as Lexi ran to his side helping him sit up.

She slapped hard at the release button that controlled the straps of the jetpack on his chest. "Ace are you alright?"

"Yeah, I tink so, I sure wish I would have got da number of dat semi dat smacked into me." His voice was weak but he looked no worse for wear.

Lexi helped him retrieve his sword and then helped him to his feet. "Lexi, use yer brain blast, it's da only way. If you use it while Slam is on da robot's head maybe you can put it out of commission permanently."

Lexi nodded a bit and helped Ace over to the wall for extra support to help him stand. Lexi darted out towards the middle of the street, pressing her hands against either side of her head focusing all the power that she could muster. There was a buzz coming through her COM breaking her concentration.

"Wait, the other exhaust port is not plugged up yet, if you can somehow manage to plug it then we can take him down." Tech uttered through the COM link as Rev set him down next to Ace.

Rev looked over at the robot turned and saw Duck was only seconds from being stepped on. In a fiery blaze Rev was off, he covered the distance in second. He wrapped his arms tightly around Duck's waist pulling him out of the line of danger and then back to where Tech and Ace were. Rev laid Duck down and shook him a little bit.

"Heybuddyarethere?" Rev shot out all at once.

Duck groaned out and shook his head. "Yeah… I think so. My head feels like it was sat on."

A piece of building fell smacking Lexi's arm, she could see a spark coming from the console on her wrist. The COM crackled once more and then shutdown.

"Tech!" She shouted. "My COM is broken, what do you suppose I stuff the exhaust port with?"

Just then a figure brushed by her, he was fully clad in what appeared to be a police officer uniform. Gracefully he knelt down and grabbed a small chunk of the building, without stopping he was on his feet again heading off towards the robot.

Lexi could hear him shouting through the blast shield on his helmet, her sensitive ears blocking everything out but his voice. "…don't worry about the port. I'll plug it, you just prepare for your attack."

The figure headed straight towards the legs of the robot. Debris fell past him, he dodged the with little effort at all, as he jumped with all his might. He planted his foot on one of the bolts and thrust himself over to the other leg onto a higher bolt. Then to the other leg doing a wall climb as quickly as he could, he jumped straight up his gloved fingers catching a small ledge on the backside of the robot. He pulled himself up just high enough to cram the rock into the exhaust port. A grin passed over his shielded face.

"I guess this is the part where I tell you to shove it." Just as he spoke steam burst through a weak weld right where he was hanging from, the force pushed him off.

Gravity slammed him hard into the ground under the Robot. He felt his head snap back slamming hard against the ground. He slowly opened his eyes trying to regain himself. His vision was blurry as he tried to drag himself out of danger, the air was gone from his lungs making it excruciating to move. He looked over his shoulder and gave Lexi a thumbs up beckoning her to strike.

"Rev, save him now!" Lexi screamed as she turned her attention the head of the robot, concentrating as hard as she could.

Lexi's eyes started glowing pink as small pink sonic rings rolling up her tall ears. "On the count of three Slam jump!" She yelled as a grin slipped to her lips.

A large sonic wave jumped from her ears, pushing her backwards. Slam leapt from the top of the robot's head back onto the building. It's head was still spinning out of control threatening to break free. Rev was already at the side of the figure pulling him out of harm's way. The sonic wave slams hard into the robots head causing it to rock back loosing its balance. The slashes in its legs causing its legs to buckle, sparks igniting the exhaust fumes that were building inside, the head breaking away from the body and falling to the ground below, suddenly the robot exploded throwing debris and metal all around. A shockwave followed as its large body slammed the ground. The wave threw all the Loonatics down to the pavement.

Lexi sat up looking around at all the debris and the huge mess, slowly she rose from her spot on the road and jumped up and down happily. "YEAH! We did it!" Lexi hollered as she rushed over to the rest of the group.

"Dat was great going dere Lexi." Ace said as he pushed himself up from the ground and started limping over to her.

Slam dropped down next to Tech and Rev. He growled and spat out as he nodded his head and smiled.

"I agree big guy." Duck said shaking his head a bit trying to clear his mind.

"That brain blast saves us once again, Lexi." Tech chuckled his arm wrapped around Rev's shoulders for support.

"Absolutely, amazing, uncontrollable, offthechain." Rev blurted out all at once as he wrapped his arm around Tech's back.

Lexi shook her head and held her hands out in front of her. "But I couldn't of done it without Tech's guidance and the help of the police officer…"

The figure was laying flat of his front passed out on the sidewalk. Lexi moved closer to him crouching down next to him. Even in the padding of the uniform he still looked pretty banged up. Lexi rested her hand lightly on his side rolling him over, not wanting to cause him anymore pain. She traced her finger along his neck feeling for a pulse when her hand lightly brushed up against something metallic.

"What the…?" She said snatching her hand back.

Lexi undid the chin strap on his helmet pulling it off slowly. She was a bit confused. She had expect to see a human, but the stranger appeared to be a fox. His canine muzzle adorned with soft orange fur, black markings, and white fur dragging along on the underside of his narrow muzzle. His tall triangle ear poked through his long blond hair that dangled down over his closed eyes. Around his neck was a tight metal collar with three lights of three different colors, red, green, and blue.

"Wow, he's like us." Tech said slowly kneeling down next to him.

"But he doesn't have a tail? That's not possible unless he cut it off." Duck said making a disgusted face, at the thought of cutting the tail off.

"Wellthat'snotpossible, hewound'thavebeenabletomovelikethatsince histailaffectshisbalance." Rev quickly leaned down running his fingers along the back of the figure's legs stopping quick as he blurted out. "Hereitis! JustasIthought, itwastuckedbehindoneofhislegs, andintooneof hisbootsthiswholetime. Ifyouaskme, notsayingthatyouare, itwouldseem hewastryingtohidethefactthathewasananimal."

Lexi bit her bottom lip. "Really, I don't know why anyone would want to hide that fact. Its not like anyone is really prejudice against our kind anymore. Well anyway we should get him back to HQ and get him looked at. I would hate it if he was really badly hurt on our account."

"Agreed, Loonatics let's roll." Ace hollered out and pointed at the tall tower in the middle of the bay.

A dark figure dressed from head to toe in a black robe. He stepped from the shadows on a nearby alleyway he muttered softly into a radio transmitter. "The egg has been laid my master."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Who Are You? And Why am I Here?

The fox slowly opened his eyes. The room around him was blurry and cold. He could tell he was in some kind of infirmary by the soft beeping of equipment close to him, and the smell of disinfectant. The bright florescent lights surrounding him didn't help very much either. He looked around the room trying to gain focus. His eyes stopped on the only things he could differentiate from the white blur, a pink and blue blotch. He shook his head a bit trying to clear his vision, he reached up to rub his eyes and felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Finally he was able to blink the blur away. A familiar pink female rabbit came into view followed closely by a light blue female skunk

Both of the females were very beautiful, it was their looks that prompted him to speak. "Who are you? And where am I…and now that I'm awake do I have to leave?

Lexi giggled a little bit as she rested her hand upon his forehead. "No you don't have to leave…my name is Lexi Bunny."

She was still in her uniform. Dark and mysterious to be sure, but her green eyes showed through. The feel of her warm hand against his forehead eased him a bit.

Her eyes locked with his deep amber eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lexi."

The skunk moved up and leaned on the bed. "And my name is Felicia Skunk…Dr. Felicia Skunk."

Felicia's fur was of a light blue color, with an even lighter blue color running from her short muzzle all the way down under the collar of her dark blue button up shirt which was tucked into a pair of tight black slacks. The slacks had a hole cut in the back for her bushy tail to come through. There was a single wide, light blue strip along her big bushy tail. Her long dark blue hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, but her bangs hung free over her unusual lavender eyes that hid behind her thin-rimmed, round glasses. She also wore a white lab coat that went down past her mid thighs. As she drew closer the fox expected to smell her strong musk, but instead was greeted with a gentle scent of lavender.

"Its nice to meet you too, aren't you a skunk?" His voice again was soft and scratchy from sleep.

"Yes I am and I know what your next question is. I'm not an ordinary skunk, I was created in a laboratory by my friend Tech. Well instead of a scent gland like an ordinary skunk has, he gave me a perfume gland as to not offend anyone." She spoke very eloquently as she ran a finger along his hand where he had an IV needle in it.

The fox winced a bit at feeling her fingers along the sensitive part of his hand. "Oh…I see. I didn't mean any offense…honestly." He said his tall ears laying back.

"No no sweetie, don't worry I get it a lot. No offense taken. Now if you would be so kind as to tell us who you are?" Felicia said slowly pulling the needle out of his hand, not wanting to hurt him any further.

The fox winced even more as he cocked his head to the side trying to think. "That's funny, I don't really remember…I remember helping take down the robot, but I don't remember anything before that?"

Lexi's eyes opened wide as she peered at Felicia. "That's not good! It seems he has some kind of amnesia?"

"Yes it does, but it doesn't seem like it was caused by his fall from the robot or the concussion that he suffered, that's good news at least. I was more concerned with the collar that you have around your neck. Do you know where that came from?" Her voice was soft as she took her pen and lightly ran it along the collar.

"I have a collar on?" He answered her question with another.

The fox shifted a bit in the bed and set his feet onto the floor. He stood up and tried to find his balance. The fox found himself a bit off center as he pitched a bit forward. Lexi raced around the bed to wrap and arm across his back helping him stand. His white cheeks flushed red as he looked at her, allowing her to help him towards the mirror.

"Thank you Lexi. I must appear very weak to you." His voice was soft with a hint of disappointment.

"You're not weak…you've just been sleeping for like four days. That would make anyone's muscles stiff, plus you had a concussion, they do affect your motor functions." Felicia spoke softly her arm was strong across his back.

Lexi helped him to a mirror that hung on the wall across from his bed, he was taken a back by what he saw. "Wow I really look like this…and the collar I don't know what it is, can you please help me take it off?"

The fox was taken back by his appearance in the mirror. It was easy to see he was young. His amber eyes were large and sharp behind his long blonde bangs. His body looked rather frail, but there was some muscle hidden there. His fur was bright orange in color, except for the white fur from his muzzle down the front of his body. His tail was long and bushy, with just a bit of white fur on the tip of his tail. The inside of his tall ears were painted with white fur and were tipped with a soft black fur as too as the soft, black, velvety fur on his hands from his wrists to his finger tips, and his ankles to his toes. Around his neck was a sleek looking collar with three lights on the front of it, and two clips. The only other thing he wore was a pair of nylon shorts.

Lexi reached up running her fingers slowly along the cool metal of the collar to what felt like a clip. She pushed down on the clip while he pushed down on the other. They both squeezed a bit harder, since it wasn't coming off. A searing pain started to grow in his head as if he had been struck by lightening. He closed his eyes tightly and groaned out loudly as he slipped to his knees in pain. Quickly he let go of the clip, Lexi knelt down next to him.

"Are you alright?" She pressed her cheek against his head trying to help him up, her voice was soft against his ear.

"…that hurt…it felt like it was burning me from the inside out when we tried to remove it…did you put this on me?" His amber eyes locking with Lexi's.

Lexi became a little uncomfortable about the accusations as she muttered out. "No I would never put something like that on anyone…it was on you when we rescued you from the robot. Tech is analyzing it right now. I don't know if he's done yet, but he should report here as soon as he's done."

"Alright, I'm sorry for accusing you…I'm just frightened that's all, I don't know what to do." The fox said as he slowly pulled himself up with Lexi's help.

"It's alright I understand, you really should get some rest though. I'll be back later with some food for you." She said while helping him to the bed.

"Yes I agree, rest would do you good. And its time for me to take your vitals again." Felicia said softly, while looking over his chart.

"With all due respect, no thank you Felicia, I think I'm as alright as I can get right now. I just need some rest that's all. Unless you have any memory jogging medicine on you?" He let out a soft chuckle trying to convince them that he was going to be alright.

Lexi giggled a little bit at the joke. "Very cute, well you get some rest okay. I'll see you later."

Lexi turned and headed to the door, it slid open and she came face to face with Tech and Rev. Tech was carrying some papers with him. Lexi gave them both a friendly smile and a nod as she sidestepped out of the way so that they could enter, before she brushed past and left the room. Felicia took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes a little frustrated by all the traffic into the infirmary.

"Tech, Rev what are you doing here? I'm trying to get this young man to rest, and that is quite impossible if everybody and their brother is coming through here." She shouted out, a little irritated.

"I'm sorry Felicia this will only take a moment, I want to have a word with mister…? What was your name?" Tech asked approaching the bed.

"Well, to be honest I was hoping you could tell me." The fox said softly, as he pulled the blankets over him.

"Youmeantotellus, thatyoudon'tknowwhoyouare? Itwasjustlikeyou saidTech." Rev muttered out in one incoherent sentence.

"What the…what did he just say?" The fox cocked his head a bit.

"Rev I recommend that you slow down a bit when you speak, he is only running at half capacity mentally. Its easy for him to get confused." Felicia said walking over to the fox pulling her pen light out from her lab coat pocket, and up to check his pupils.

Rev shook his head as he rushed over and took the fox's hand. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you. I'm just easily excited about meeting new people. All I was saying earlier was that Tech said that the collar may have affected your mind, and it seems that it has by giving you amnesia."

The fox shook his head as he tried to hold still for the Felicia who was now digging in his ear with the ear scope. "So how do we get it off?"

"Well that's the problem. From the x-rays and the pictures I took, its attached to your spine and embedded into your central nervous system, which means if we try to remove it, there is a 99 chance it could kill you. We have to find out who put it on you and turn off the source of its power. If my calculations are correct that should make it just fall off." Tech said rifling through the papers he carried.

"Well at least we have it narrowed down to impossible and no way in hell, right?" The fox sighed out softly, right as Felicia stuck a tongue depressor in his mouth.

"Language like that will not be tolerated in my infirmary Mr. Fox." She hissed out angrily.

Rev looked at Tech and said. "Perhaps we should go start looking for a way to help our new friend out, huh?"

"Agreed, sorry I couldn't bring you more uplifting news. But I would like to say thank you, we really appreciate all your help earlier. We couldn't have done it without you." Tech laid the papers on the foot of the bed and started heading for the door.

"Feel free to go through the papers when you get a moment, no rush, we just want to see what you think of this whole thing." Rev stated following closely behind Tech.

Felicia stepped away taking the papers from the bed and laying them aside. "You will have plenty of time to read those when you're better, now please rest."

"Alright Felicia…I'm sorry." The fox leaned back in his bed tucking himself in as Felicia slipped a thermometer under his tongue, and started to work on putting the blood pressure cuff on him.

"Now relax this won't take but a moment." As she spoke the door opened again and in walked a gray rabbit and a black duck both dressed in workout attire.

Felicia rolled her eyes and snapped back. "He is trying to rest can you come back later!"

Ace moved up to sit on the edge of the bed next to the fox. "Sorry Felicia I just wanted to drop in and introduce myself to our new friend here. He proved to be rather helpful today."

"Yes, thanks to him we were able to take down that robot. Of course I would have been able to do it, but that rock jumped right out in front of me." Duck said as he was wiping the sweat from his head.

"Well then be quick about it, he isn't well and needs his rest." Felicia said writing down his temperature and blood pressure.

Ace extended his hand, which the fox took rather quickly, giving it a gentle shake. "Hey dere, my name is Ace Bunny, I'm da leader of the Loonatics."

Duck reached out and took the fox's other hand giving it a rather rough shake. "I'm Danger Duck, and well I'm actually the leader I just let him lead from time to time. Keeps him happy, I'm sure you understand."

Ace shot Duck a look and shook his head as he just dismissed the whole thing. "And who might ya be?"

"Yes, your name, and how are you feeling now?" Duck spat out.

"I'm…Mr. I don't know, apparently I have amnesia that was cause by something before the robot attack. It may have something to do with this collar that I'm wearing. Oh and did I mention it if I remove it…I will scramble my brains and die. So that's how my day's gone so far, how about yours?" The fox was a little annoyed, not by the fact that everyone was visiting him, but from the fact that he didn't like being prodded.

"Alright you two, out now…Mr. Fox here is going to have to fill the cup." Felicia said holding up a plastic cup.

"Alrighty, I'm out of here. Talk to you later Mr. Fox hopefully everything comes out alright." Ace said, grabbing Duck by his tank top straps, pulling him out of the room rather quickly.

"Mr. Fox, I need you to give me a sample in this cup." Felicia asked holding out the cup, pushing her glasses up on her muzzle.

"Uhm, what exactly do you want me to put in the cup?" The fox cocked his eyebrow.

"Well I need a urine sample for tests, I have to make sure you're not dehydrated. And before you ask, I will need a blood sample as well." Felicia asked the look on her face was very serious.

"I'm really sorry, not right now…I'm just going to go take a shower and get something to eat. No more tests for a little bit. To be honest I'm just not in the mood to pee in a cup." Fox stood up again still a little weak and wobbly.

He looked around the room for something to wear. The room was rather large and plain in character. It had three beds lined along one of the walls across from the front door. Along the wall with the door were two long windows that looked out into the hall. Between both windows and the door were two cabinets. Both stocked full with medicine and other useful utensils for the doctor to use. And next to both of the cabinets were two full sized mirrors. There was a door along the wall to the right that lead into a small bathroom. Next to the door was a set of desks near the corner of the desk there were two computers. Next to the desk were a set of filing cabinets. On the opposite wall was a single door that seemed to lead into a closet.

The fox leaned against the bed, using it to help him walk steady, as he reached the end of the bed, he reached out for the next making his way to the closet. He swallowed hard and moved to the wall resting his hand against it sighing softly. _Finally starting to get a handle on my muscles again, nothing worse then appearing weak in front of people. _He didn't know why his thoughts went to such a dark comment, when he knew that all they wanted to do was help him. He brushed the thoughts aside and opened the closet up. There was a look of frustration that washed over his face as he turned and looked at Felicia.

"Do you have any clothes I can wear or do I have to wander around in my underwear?" The fox's voice was a bit irritated.

"Well I really would prefer you not to leave the infirmary, but I know I can't stop you. You're up and walking which means there is no permanent head trauma, besides your amnesia. You're free to go, I must ask you not to leave HQ until we have fully analyzed your condition and have figured out what the collar is, and how to remove it. Unfortunately I don't have any clothes for you to wear, but here this is all I can give you." Felicia said pulling her jacket off.

Felicia made her way over to him holding out her jacket to him. She gave him a soft smiled and offered to help him put it on. The fox turned around and held his arms back so she could slip the jacket on. He pulled the jacket against his back it was a bit tight, but it would be better than nothing. A blush lightly passed through his cheeks as he could feel Felicia's warm hands rub slowly down his back. He turned to look at her to be greeted by a soft smile.

"Thank you very much, and don't worry I'll be back in a little bit for you to do some more tests on me. I just need to move around a bit." He said feeling a little awkward about her unnatural eyes studying his face.

"Alright I trust you. If you want to take a shower, the locker room is not far from here. Head out the door and take a right, when you reach the end of that hall, take a left. At the first hall that you reach take a left and then take a right at the first available hall and then the locker rooms should be to your left. You got that?" Felicia asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah I think so…I think I can find it." He walked slowly to the door with her help.

The door slid open and she helped him through it. Now he was all on his own in a very large place. He was sure he could remember the directions, but of course there was no going back now.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Little R&R is Good for the Mind

He looked back and forth down the hall. It had a cold mechanical feel to it. He headed right down the hall until he reached a T section, taking an immediate left. The floor was cold under his feet as he continued down the hall. Everything looked the same, it was easy to see how someone could get lost. His mind was racing as he was trying to remember the directions Felicia had told him. He whispered the directions to himself coming to the conclusion that the room had to be marked because there was no way anyone could remember where it was. The fox stopped in the hall where the door should have been. He looked to the right of the hall. His eyes catching the sign on the door that stated 'Locker Room'. He reached out pushing the green button on the panel next to the door.

The door slid open smoothly and quietly, the room was warm and filled with steam. There was also a familiar smell of a locker room which made the fox feel better knowing that he could still remember such a smell. The locker room itself was small and dark the only light in the room was coming from the shower room door to the right, the same place that the steam was billowing in from. On either side of the shower room door were two towel racks lined with clean, white towels. There was a row of five lockers on the wall left of the front door. There was a small wooden bench in the center of the room that extended the length of the lockers. Next to the lockers was a laundry bin. There were two toilet stalls on the wall across from the front door, as well as two sinks, with two medicine cabinets above them.

He slipped off the lab coat followed by his boxers laying them over the small bench. He walked into the well lit room blinking a bit, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light. He stepped to the left and under one of the six showerheads. Once the showers sensor was tripped warm water came spilling down over him. A deep sigh came from his lips softly at the feel of the tempered water coming down. The water soaked into his hair, he flipped hair before slicking it back against his head. He opened his eyes again blinking at the small console on the wall. The console had three buttons on it, each one labeled. The red button said Soap, the blue stated Shampoo, and the green said Conditioner. He wanted to laugh at the thought that someone had taken the time to create such a thing, but at the same time it was very convenient.

"Well at least the water is nice and warm." He whispered softly as he started to squirt some shampoo into his hand and lather up his hair.

Behind him he heard a noise followed by a squeak. "Oh god what are you doing in here?!"

The fox wanted to open his eyes, but the shampoo would not allow it. The voice was familiar but more importantly it was not a male's voice either. His heart started racing in his chest as he slowly lowered his hands to his lap making sure to cover up as best he could. His once bushy tail, now drenched with water, he slowly wrapped it around his waist fashioning a loincloth to cover himself from prying eyes.

"You can't be in here, this is the girl's locker room." The voice said with a frightened tone to it.

The fox rinsed his hair as quickly as he could, before slowly turning around pressing his back against the wall. Just as he had thought the voice belonged to Lexi. She stood before him in all her glory equally as shocked as he was. He kept his eyes locked with hers, afraid to look anywhere else, afraid to move, pretty much afraid to do anything at all. Lexi quickly turned her back to him, covering herself as best she could with her hands. Her cheeks were blushing a bright red.

"Lexi!!! You can't think I would do something like this on purpose? All I did was follow Felicia's directions to the best of my abilities. All I wanted to do shower and get something to eat that's all. I would never do anything like this…you must think I'm a pervert or something. Oh my god this just isn't my day." He rambled out all at once, his own cheeks turning a bright pink.

"Its alright, it really is. I…just turn around and finish your shower okay. Please don't look at me." Lexi sounded more upset at the fact that she might be seen by him, than him being in the shower.

The fox turned around and quickly started to the task of showering. The awkward silence was almost killing him. He wanted to tell her how sorry she was, but he knew she wouldn't want to hear it.

His voice was soft, but sounded loud in the room. "I really am sorry Lexi…I didn't see anything I promise."

A moment passed before Lexi said anything back. "Its alright…I'm really not mad at you. Its just I have this problem…with the way I look and I don't want to be seen especially like this."

The fox finished rinsing off his body before he started to condition his hair. "Well if it makes you feel any better…I don't think looks are so important. I think personality and heart are the more beautiful things to look for."

Lexi's eyes widened as she straightened up at his words, her cheeks were once again burning from the blush as she whispered back. "Thanks Fox, I really appreciate that. I'm…really sorry about you losing your memory, I hope you get them back."

The fox rinsed his hair one final time, slicking his hair back out of his eyes. "Well to be honest…if getting my old memory back means I have to give up my new memories…I don't know if I want them back."

"Oh, and why is that?" Her voice became even softer as she looked at him from over her shoulder.

As she had hoped. _He is being a gentleman and keeping his back to me. I can't believe this…he's a real gentleman. Wait I should be ashamed of myself for looking._ She sighed softly and blushed even brighter.

"Well, if I had to give up the memories of my new friends…I don't think I would want my old memories back. By the warm feeling I have inside, I can tell I must not have had many friends." The fox backed away from the shower and started for the locker room.

"Thanks Fox, for being a gentleman and a friend. I'll see you in the kitchen in a little bit." Lexi's voice was sad, her mind racing over the words that he said.

"Fox? I kinda like it. Maybe you all can call me Fox until I get my memory back. Oh and Lexi you're very welcome. I just wanted to show you that even a stranger can be a good guy and I have no intention of breaking any promises I make." Fox stepped into the locker room grabbing a towel as he started drying off.

_What is this feeling? I feel so warm. Why is this feeling so foreign to me? Why am I even thinking about this? I know nothing about them and they know even less about myself, I don't even know anything about me._ His mind raced as he continued to dry off. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness making the room even more dark than it was. It was so dark he didn't even notice the figure standing off to the side of him. He breathed in deep, a familiar scent lightly tickling his nose.

"So when I said left at the last hall, you took a right huh? That's alright I don't think anyone will mind. So Mr. Fox was Lexi in there with you?" Felicia said softly as she stepped into the light coming from the shower door wrapped in a towel.

Fox turned his back to her politely as he retrieved his boxers from the bench pulling them on. "Yeah she's in there, but I didn't see a thing. I didn't even mean to come in here, and I feel horrible about invading Lexi's privacy."

Felicia said moving a bit closer, the look in her haunting eyes was unmistakable about what she wanted. "Well she is more conserved then most. There is no excusing the look in your eyes either, she piques your interests doesn't she?"

"No…well I don't know, she is really nice to me and it feel good when I talk to her. For some reason I don't remember anyone being so nice to me before, but more importantly the feeling I have, doesn't feel familiar…I still remember my feelings, but I never felt anything like this." His voice was strained as he started walking towards the door.

Felicia held her hand out calling to him before he got to the door. "Wait…I brought you some clothes, you're not much smaller than Tech so I brought you some of his workout sweats I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all. Thank you very much. Where are they?" Fox turned and looked at her, his amber eyes glowing slightly in the darkness.

Felicia held out the clothes in both her hands. "Right here, you have to get them from me, though."

Fox stepped forwards to take the clothes and Felicia moved them out of reach. "Sorry Mr. Fox you have to come closer…" There was a playful tone to her voice.

Fox shook his head and moved a bit closer within arms reached. "Please just give them to me…I don't want there to be any problems."

Felicia stepped closer to him resting a hand on his chest. "You interest me Mr. Fox. There is something about the way you carry yourself that tells me there is more to you than meets the eye. I like that, the mysterious type."

Felicia felt the clothes pulled from her hand and Lexi's voice sounding behind her holding a perturbed tone. "Felicia stop that. I understand you're almost finished developing and on your way to being real, you can't act like that. Fox needs time to adjust he doesn't know anything about you and why you're the way you are." Lexi wrapped a towel around herself making sure she was covered from prying eyes.

Lexi handed the clothes to Fox, giving him a soft smile. "There you go, forgive her please. Tech injected her with a hormone capsule, it was a sound experiment, but the capsule releases too many hormones. Now her emotions are a little harder to control, but she is learning."

Fox pulled the black sweat pants on followed by the tank top. He was feeling a lot better now that he was clothed. "Its alright, I'm just a little edgy still, I'm sure my blood sugar is low from hunger, maybe I can relax more after I eat."

Lexi smiled softly, her green eyes were glowing in the dark room. "Yeah you should head straight to the elevator. Well when you leave from here just head right, there is an elevator at the end of the hall. You'll notice that our elevators are a bit different they move up, down, left, and right. If you tell the elevators computer that you want to go to the kitchen it will take you there."

"Oh, you have automatic transportation. I wonder why I didn't know about this sooner." His eyes falling on Felicia.

"I apologize Mr. Fox. Maybe I had an ulterior motive for you coming here. Forgive me." Felicia said softly as she looked down to the floor.

"No its alright, I don't want any hard feelings. Nothing bad happened so there is no reason to make a good situation bad." His voice was soft, his voice echoing off the walls.

Fox nodded carrying his smile, as he slowly walked towards the door, stopping long enough to pull his tail through the hole in the back of his pants. "Thank you once again Lexi, and thank you Felicia for the clothes."

Felicia nodded gently hanging her head a bit, her cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment. "I am sorry about the way I acted…I shall try to control myself a little bit better."

"Hey Felicia, its alright. Remember what I said, no hard feelings. I'm sure I'll see you around." Fox said as he reached out pushing the button on the console next to the door.

The door slid open and Fox found himself face to face with a rather young looking grey mouse with short maroon hair, she was about a foot and a half shorter than he was. She gasped a bit and jumped back bumping into a taller white female duck that was behind her. They both stood their looking at each other for a long moment. Fox felt a blush coming on as he cleared his throat.

"If you would excuse me ladies." Was all he muttered as he hurried passed, heading straight for the elevator.

It felt like the elevator was taking forever to open and as soon as it did, he stumbled inside letting the door close. He sighed at the safety of being inside, he only said one word and the elevator lurched alive, he enjoyed the silent ride to its destination.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Girl Talk

The mouse was the first one to regain composure as she slowly walked through the door. She was a little shocked by the fact that a male came from the women's locker room, but not nearly as shocked that Felicia and Lexi were in the locker room wearing nothing but towels. Her maroon eyes met with Lexi's first and then down to Felicia's who was half a foot shorter than Lexi.

"Uhm did anyone see the guy that was just in here?" The mouse whispered out, her soft British accent made her sound younger than she was.

The mouse's stature was much smaller and thinner than the rest of the girls in the room, she looked to be younger as well, but in truth she was roughly the same age as Lexi. Her maroon sweat pants and pink tank top were drenched from sweat from the heavy training session she had earlier. Her short maroon hair was ruffled from the sparing practice with the white female duck. The white duck's eyes fell upon Felicia, they were almost a crystal blue color, and seemed almost hollow. They always creep Lexi out when she looked at her. The duck was the same height as Lexi and roughly the same build. She was dressed in the standard training outfit, black sweats and white tank top. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail by a thick black band, to keep it from falling in her face..

"Like yeah, doesn't he know that there are no boys allowed in the girls locker room, sha?" The white duck said walking over to her locker, throwing the door open.

Lexi cleared her throat as she walked over to her locker and started digging through it for her robe. "Yeah that's kind of a long story Misty." Her eyes drifted down to the mouse who was in the locker right next to her.

"Yes, I gave him the directions to the men's locker room, but he got lost. He suffered a bump on the head and a concussion, I really should have escorted him myself." Felicia said pulling her towel off stepping into the shower room.

The white duck started to giggle a bit as she pulled off her tank top dropping it into the laundry bin. "Well you should have seen him take off, like he'd never seen a grown woman naked before."

Lexi leaned back looking around the door of her locker as she slipped the robe on. "Molly, I'll have you know he's a gentleman, and that's why he left as quickly as he did."

"He seemed really nice, who is he?" Misty asked slowly pulling her shirt off dropping it down to the floor.

"Its kind of complicated. He helped us out earlier against that robot. He got injured so we brought him here to help him out. Well he has amnesia so we don't know what his real name is, but he kinda likes the idea of being called Fox." Lexi said softly, as her towel slipped down to the floor around her ankles, while she tied the robe belt around her waist.

"Really, well he's very cute. There is something about his eyes that makes him seem like he's very intelligent." Misty said in her quiet voice as she kicked her shoes off, and pulled her socks off.

Lexi smiled a bit and sighed softly. "He is very intelligent, and very polite as well, and there is no denying he's attractive."

Misty pulled her pants and underwear down kicking them into the pile of clothes that was growing next to her. "It sound to me like you have a crush on him."

"No, its not that…you're right though there is something about him that makes him special. The fact that he was gentleman enough to keep his back to me while we showered." Lexi mused softly locking her eyes with Misty's.

"Yeah! Lika right, if he was a gentleman he wouldn't have been in here in the first place." Molly the white duck kicked her shoes off, before pulling her socks off.

"Well if you ask me Molly, with guys like him around I think it would be nicer to have coed showers. I mean we fight together we might as well be able to play together." Misty the mouse stated dropping all of her clothes into the laundry bin, before walking over to the door of the shower.

"I like that idea Misty, well lika it seems like Lexi and Felicia are already on that band wagon. So tell us Lexi what's the fox packing anyway. Probably a little more than you could like handle huh?" Molly cackled out as she pulled her pants off.

Lexi felt herself blush by Molly's comment, usually Misty would have stepped in by now being as she was a little bit more conservative, and understood that Lexi got offended easily. Unfortunately anything was possible when Misty spend a whole day sparing with Molly. Molly was once again giggling while she slipped out of her panties tossing them into the bin, her cool eyes catching Lexi's, making her feel even more uncomfortable then before.

"At least we might have a chance to show Lexi just how a real woman treats a guy like him the right way." Molly had expected a better responds from Misty, but knew by the silence she might have pushed a little too far.

Lexi felt the tears swelling in her eyes. She wanted to say something, something absolutely scathing, but thought it would be better if she just left and went to her room. Lexi turned and stormed out quickly and was gone with a whoosh of the door behind her. Molly sighed softly and punched the locker as hard as she could. She felt the metal give under her powerful knuckles. Misty poked her head out of the shower and shook it slowly.

"You need to learn to control yourself a little bit more Molly. Your heightened ability to piss people off is either going to destroy all evil as we know it, or its going to be your downfall." Her soft voice called out to Molly.

"I can't help it, I really like Lexi, its just…" Molly said softly feeling bad for what she said.

"I know, you're jealous of her. It so easy to see. Her innocence and beauty, but don't worry about it. You're beautiful in your own way, you just need to think a little bit more before you talk." Misty said going back to her shower.

Molly sighed as she slammed the door of her locker hard enough to make it echo loud through the room. She walked over to the shower slowly her mind racing with chaotic thoughts.

She whispered softly just as she entered the shower room. "Well if I'm so beautiful why doesn't Duck notice me?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Moment in the Elevator

Fox leaned against the wall of the elevator, he frowned a bit as he looked down at his feel realizing that he still didn't have shoes or socks. He chewed on his bottom lip as he thought for a moment of what to do. The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. Tech was standing there reading through some papers. He looked over the top of the papers at Fox and smiled softly.

"Hey there Mr. Fox, I trust that everything is going well in your visit to Loonatic Tower?" Tech's voice was soft as he moved in and leaned against the wall next to him.

"Yeah…I suppose so, at least I'm meeting a lot of really nice people." Fox nodded gently as he looked straight at the door.

Tech smiled and folded the papers and shoved them under his armpit. "Well, if you need anything. Don't hesitate to ask, it's the least we can do for you."

"Now that you mention it, I really hate to ask, but do you have some socks and shoes I can borrow, until I can get my own?" Fox whispered softly looking at Tech through the corner of his eyes.

"Well sure I do. Elevator Tech's room." Tech said as he lightly patted Fox on the back.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." Fox's voice held a low tone.

Fox stayed quiet for a bit, it wasn't hard to figure out that he didn't like to ask for help, or ask for anything. Tech softly rested his hand on his shoulder giving him an understanding smile. Fox froze a bit under the weight of the hand.

"Don't worry about it Fox, you're with friends. We want to take care of you. So don't feel like you're imposing okay?" Tech whispered softly.

Fox smiled brightly as a warm feeling ran all through him. He didn't know why it bothered him so much for people to help him. He stood up more straight and reached up lightly patting Tech's hand giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks for understand Tech. Its just really hard to not know who you are, and be surrounded by all these wonderful people who want to get to know you." Fox's voice was soft as his eyes met Tech's.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. Tech beckoned for Fox to follow him into the hall. Tech pressed the button next to the door and his door opened. They both stepped down into a very technologically driven room. Right down to the hover bed that sat in the center of the room. Tech immediately walked over to his closet, the door sliding open quickly as he knelt down retrieving a pair of sneakers. Fox was busy looking around all the little mechanical things that were spread out all around the room. Fox started to notice a trend from all the different pictures of Rev all over his room. Fox was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of Tech dropping the sneaker on the floor next to the bed. Tech passed by Fox lightly brushing up against him. Reaching into the top drawer of his dresser, pulling out a pair of socks. He turned slightly to hand them to Fox.

"There you go, hopefully that will help you out a little bit." Tech said walking back over to the elevator.

"Thanks again Tech." He said taking the socks. "Tech, I hate to seem like I'm prying into your personal life, but what's with the pictures of Rev all over the place?"

Tech cleared his throat, trying to stifle a blush. "Well, that's a long story."

Fox opened his mouth to pursue his investigation as the door to the elevator door opened again. Rev stepped into the room, there was a smile on his beak. He crossed the room to Tech, lightly resting his hand on Tech's shoulder. He politely nodded to Fox.

"Hey Tech, you were suppose to meet me in the kitchen about ten minutes ago, I started to worry so I decided to come look for you. Not that I think you can't take care of yourself, I just wanted to make sure you're alright. But of course I should have thought that you would come by your room before meeting me." He stopped long enough to take a deep breath. "What I didn't expect was to find Mr. Fox in your room. Is everything alright Mr. Fox?"

Fox was amazed at Rev's speed, even when he talked it was almost hard to follow what he was saying. Especially since Rev promised not to talk so fast in front of him.

"I'm very sorry Rev, but I had to help Mr. Fox with a problem. Apparently no one gave him socks or shoes, so I decided that he could borrow a pair of mine." Tech said in his matter of fact way.

"Uhm, if its alright with you two. You can just call me Fox. Lexi seemed to think it was a good alternative until we find out my real name." Fox said sitting down on the bed near the sneakers.

"Yeah I don't have a problem calling you Fox." Tech said moving passed Rev, heading for the elevator.

"Me neither, are you coming to dinner Fox?" Rev said quickly as he darted over to the elevator in a flash.

"Yeah I'll be there as soon as I get these socks and shoes on." Fox said starting to pull on one of the socks.

"Alright see you there." Tech said, pulling Rev into the elevator as the door quickly close behind them.

Fox just shook his head a bit as he stepped down into the shoes giving them a quick tie before getting up and walking over to the elevator. He took one last look around the genius's room before stepping into the elevator, the door closing behind him.

Just as he was getting ready to say kitchen, the elevator started moving. Fox just leaned against the wall and went along for the ride. The elevator stopped and the door opened. Much to Fox's surprise he was staring face to face with Lexi. It was easy to see that she hadn't expected him to be in the elevator, but the look in her tear drenched eyes. He politely reached out and held the door open beckoning her in.

Fox's eyes scanned over her form rather quickly. She was wearing a pair of pink gym shorts, a short white t-shirt that showed off her belly, and pink flip flops. At first Lexi shook her head, her ears, were tied up like they were a ponytail flopping around like wet braids. He reached out lightly gripping her wrist pulling her into the elevator. She fought for a moment but she could tell by his grip on her wrist that he wasn't taking no for an answer. He pulled her into the elevator letting the door close behind her.

She fumbled forward against him pushing him into the wall and her into his arms. They both blushed a bit, but he could tell in her eyes that she needed to be held. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly to him. There was a little whisper in his heart telling him that as soon as he did, she was going to break down. She rested her head on his shoulder and started to cry. Fox froze he wasn't sure what to do now. The warm feeling of her tears soaking into his shirt it was almost like he could feel her pain in his heart, it was another feeling that he had never felt before.

He softly rubbed her back with one of his hands as he voice grew soft against her ear. "It'll be alright Lexi, just go ahead and cry okay. Elevator shut down please."

"Elevator's position locked until further notice." The cold female voice called back as the lights dimmed and turned red.

Lexi's fur almost glowed white in the dim red light, it took Fox aback a bit as he reached down and softly touched her chin lifting her face to look at him. "Are you alright?"

Lexi shook her head and tried to gain composure. "No…Molly always says such mean things to me and I don't know why."

Lexi realized that she blurted everything out all at once. She never talked about what was bothering her. It was so different to be telling someone she barely knew. Especially about something so insignificant, she was sure he was going to laugh and say something about 'sticks and stones'. Her ears lay back against her head a she waited. The chuckle never came, instead a warm thumb lightly wiped away the tears from her cheeks. Her eyes found his again, his eyes seemed to glow a red color in the dim red light.

"You think I'm silly don't you?" Lexi blurted out yet again the thoughts on her mind.

"No. You're not silly Lexi. I can tell by the way you act, that you're a little insecure with who you are. So when people say stuff to you, or about you it hurts your feelings. You wear your heart on your sleeve, I think that makes you a remarkable person to tell you the truth. I understand how you feel, I don't know how, but whoever I am I felt the same way a lot, cause all my feelings are still there, still familiar. I'm not making any sense am I?" Fox rambled a bit, his own cheeks holding the blush.

"No, you're making perfectly good sense. Thank you so much for being here for me. I don't know why but I just feel I could tell you anything and no matter how small or insignificant it is, it would still be special to you." Her breath was warm against his chin.

Fox smiles and nodded gently as he slowly stood up with her, making sure that there was a distance between them. His heart was calling for him to kiss her, but he knew it was too soon. He wanted to understand the feelings he was feeling for her. If anything a friendship should always come first. Lexi looked up at him and smiled softly her comfort level growing by leaps and bounds every second. Secretly she wanted him to kiss her, but deep inside it felt better that he respected her enough to wait.

"I know I haven't known you very long…but you're a great friend. If no…when we get that collar off you. I want to get to know you more. I want to find out about the stuff you like." Lexi whispered softly as he flipped her hair a bit.

"That might be a little bit impossible. I'm pretty sure that when I get this collar off the rest of the team is going to want me to go." Fox said softly kind of in a humorous sense.

"No, because I want them to make you a part of the team. We could use someone like you." Lexi's voice was soft, she looked down at her hand slowly entwining with his.

"I would like that, I just don't know if I have any skills that would help you guys out." Fox found himself looking down at her hand in his.

"…your compassion makes you a strong ally. I'm sure you have more skills than that…but that is already enough." Lexi said softly, and before their could be an argument from Fox she whispered. "Elevator Activate. Kitchen please.

Just then the lights came up and the elevator started moving again. Fox leaned against the wall of the elevator, his stomach was heavy and his heart was pounding. This was a feeling he was sure he had never felt before. It was both good and bad, but he wanted to know what it was. He clenched her hand a bit tighter and felt her respond in the same fashion as she leaned against him. The feeling subsided as she grew closer to him. The warm feeling was back once again, breathing through him.

He rested his head against hers sighing contently as he whispered. "…this feels like home."

Lexi blush grew deeper as she rested her free hand lightly on his chest. "It sure does…"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A Formal Introduction

The door of the elevator opened, Lexi casually stepped out first followed by Fox. The kitchen was bustling with activity. It seemed like there were almost too many bodies for the large room. Tech and Rev were sitting at a large round table in the corner going over the papers he had been carrying. No doubt information about the collar. The mouse with the maroon hair moved over to sit next to them and help figure it out. There was a large stocky figure standing by the large double door refrigerators, eating a whole turkey in one bite, bones and all. Felicia was snacking on a salad while talking to a tall human looking woman. Duck and with the white female duck were sitting at a smaller table off to the right having a little arm wrestling competition, while Ace was putting a quarter down on the table to call next dibs. Lexi pulled Fox into the center of the room, all the moving and the talking stopped and all eyes found their way to Fox.

The human was the first to approach, her eyes glowed softly and were contrasted with her golden skin and long golden hair. She was strikingly beautiful almost enough to take the words from any male's lips. Fox felt rather awkward about standing face to face with such a beautiful creature. He didn't know whether to say hi or bow, but either way it was going to be the wrong thing to do, of that he was sure.

"Welcome young one to Loonatic Tower. I want to express my gratitude for helping them defeat the robot a few days past. You are a friend. I would to also add that you are more then welcome here. My name is Zadavia." Her voice was smooth and relaxing to his ears.

Fox found himself with trouble speaking as he forced out. "Thank you Zadavia, I didn't really know what I was doing to be honest. All I knew was, is that I just couldn't sit back and let anything happen to them. I would love to give you a proper introduction, but I don't really know who I am. So thanks to Lexi we agreed on calling me Fox."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fox. I would like you to meet my…children if I may." She held her hand out to Ace. "This is Ace Bunny the official leader of the Loonatics. He is very capable of leading a charge as well as leading a stealth mission. Next to him is Danger Duck. He may not seem like much, but proves himself time and time again to a great help his team."

Ace walked up first, his steps were calm and cool. The smirk he wore showed his confidence. He was wearing a baggy green t-shirt with a large carrot wearing sunglasses on it. He also wore a pair of baggy black shorts that went down to mid-calf, and a pair a tennis shoes. He offered a strong handshake. Fox met the unspoken challenge with an equally strong handshake. Duck sauntered over in a very cocky way. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a plain gray t-shirt. Duck snatched up Fox's other hand giving it a firm shake. It was easy to see that Duck was a little irritated at his meager introduction.

"The duck sitting with him is Molly Loon, she is still in training to be one of our hard hitters. She is strong and well versed in several forms of martial arts tactics. Unfortunately she has not learned to be patient. We all feel that if she learns to be calm like a Monk, but she is well on her way to it. And this stocky figure over here is Slam Tasmanian, he may seem a bit crude, but what he lacks in manners he makes up in raw power." Zadavia took a step back, giving them room to shake hands.

Fox offered his hand to Slam who was still wearing his Loonatics uniform. Slam walked over to him giving him a big bear hug.

"Nice to meet you big fella…" Fox groaned out.

As quickly as Fox had been picked up, Slam dropped him again. Lexi slipped her arms lightly under Fox's, wrapping them around his chest. She blushed a little as she could feel his heart speed up from her touch. She helped Fox back to his feet.

Fox did his best to get all his bearings again, only to be knocked off balance again by a hard slap on the back from Molly. "Its nice to meet you, I hope you don't have a problem finding the guy's locker room again."

Zadavia's raised an eyebrow catching Fox in a blush. "Heh, it's a really long story." Was all he uttered.

"Apparently? Well anyway to your left is Lexi Bunny, her sonic blast has saved us more times than can be counted, but you already seem very well acquainted with her. Behind me is the incorrigible Dr. Felicia Skunk. She is not trained for combat, but she is trained in medical science. If you ever become injured, report to her as soon as possible." Zadavia looked over her shoulder at Felicia.

Felicia brushed passed Zadavia, walking up to Fox. Everyone watched as she wrapped her arms around his neck planting a soft kiss on Fox's cheek. "Welcome Fox, I…I mean we hope we can make you feel more at home." She whispered as she walked by Lexi smiling as she went.

"I would like you to meet Tech E. Coyote, a walking, talking brain. He is our scientist, weapons, and vehicle designer. If you ever have any questions about any technological item Tech is one to speak to. Of course always with him is Rev Runner his apprentice, faster then sound sometimes. He has saved us all a number of times, as a matter of fact. He saved you from being crushed by the monster." Almost before she could stop speaking Rev was in front of Fox shaking his hand quickly and then dashing back to where he was sitting.

Tech took his time walking over offer a stiff handshake as he eyeballed the outfit. "It looked like my shoes and socks aren't the only think of mine that you have. You have my pants and shirt."

"Yeah they are sorry about that. Felicia gave them to me to wear I'm glad that she did, or else you would have all had to meet me in my boxer shorts." Fox said softly starting to feel a little overwhelmed by all of this.

"Well I don't think everybody in this room would think that's such a bad thing." Tech laughed a little as he slowly walked back to the table to sit next to Rev.

"Yes, thank you Tech for such and observation. Last but not least our combat scientist in training Misty Mouse. She is intelligent and quick on her feet. She is also trained in the art of stealth. But not to be forgotten she has some training as a rogue, her size allows her to get in and out situations with little effort." Zadavia spoke as she studied Fox slowly.

Misty moved up and palmed his hand in hers, she had a gentle touch, but Fox could tell by looking into her eyes, that there were endless volumes of knowledge behind them. "It's a pleasure to meet you Fox, I apologize for not introducing myself when we met earlier. You seemed to be in quite the hurry."

Molly started laughing from her seat over by Duck. Lexi shot her a glace and rolled her eyes. Zadavia thought for a moment to pursue the inside joke, but decided against it.

"Its alright. It's just such a pleasure to meet you all. I just feel so unworthy to be in the presences of such greatness." Fox said fighting back a blush.

"Oh don't be too modest after all you did to help us. I tell you want why don't you rest tonight and tomorrow we'll take you to the training room and see just what you've got." Lexi smiles tugging a bit on his arm.

Fox nodded a bit, while Zadavia's eyes scanned his form stopping upon his collar. "That collar, it caused you to lose your memory am I right?"

Fox's eyes grew a bit. "How did you know that?"

Zadavia pursed her lips while lightly rubbing her chin. "I don't remember right off hand, give me some time and I will see what I can come up with."

Before Fox could say anything Zadavia turned and pushed past Slam. She passed out the door her long purple cloak following behind her. Zadavia was gone which meant the end of the conversation.

"Wow, when she wants to go she just goes huh?" Fox said softly tucking his hands behind his back.

Lexi nodded gently and smiles. "Yeah that's just how she is unfortunately."

Lexi turned her attention to the refrigerator to get some food for her and Fox. Fox moved over to sit next to Tech who was more than eager to let him slide in. He felt a little out of place, but there was something in pit of his stomach that he could trace. It felt bad, but he didn't know why. Something was going to happen to change everything he just didn't know what.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A place to Rest Your Head

The sandwich that Lexi had made, looked like it could have fed and army. Although Fox didn't realize how hungry he was when he had finished the whole thing. He leaned back in his seat letting out a content sigh. Everyone had long since cleared the kitchen, leaving he and Lexi to eat alone. He looked up from his plate to Lexi who was sitting next to him at the round table. She took the last bite of her sandwich, chewing it quietly. Her eyes wandered over to Fox as she noticed him looking at her. She blushed a bit as she turned her eyes away. It was plain to see she didn't like being watched while she ate.

Fox cleared his throat trying to break the silence in the room. "Thank you so much for the sandwich, it was really good. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

She finished chewing and swallowed before she started to speak. "Well I should say so, you haven't eaten in days. Are you alright?"

Fox nodded lightly rubbing his belly. "Yeah, I'm just…I dunno, tired. Even though I slept for days, I just feel so tired."

"Its probably because you had a big dinner that's all. Come on, you can sleep in my room until we can get you a room set up." Lexi said getting up from the seat holding out her hand to him.

Fox took her hand and slide out of the seat next to her, he lightly bumped into her as he got up. "Sorry about that, like I said I'm a little tired. Are you sure I won't be imposing if I sleep in your room."

"No not at all. I mean I'll be up for a while anyway, and if needs be I can just set up a cot in my room and sleep there. I'm sure, its much better then sleeping in the infirmary." Lexi smiles and held his hand close.

"Oh god, don't remind me of that place. I would rather sleep just about anywhere else other than the infirmary." Fox smiled wide lightly squeezing her hand.

"I agree, I just have to warn you, my room is pink." Lexi mocked a spooky tone to him.

Fox chuckled a little. "Oh no, not the dreaded pink whatever shall I do."

Lexi giggled leading him to the elevator. "Oh stop it, it's not that bad."

Fox followed closely as they both stepped into the elevator. The elevator jumped to life at Lexi command and they were off. Fox kept a hold on Lexi hand, gentle enough for her to pull away if she wanted to. But it was easy to sense she didn't want to, by how tightly she was holding his hand. The elevator came to a stop and the door slid open as they both stepped into the hall right in front of her room. Her name was pasted above the console to the right of the door. She pushed the button and her door slid open.

Lexi beckoned him into her room with a warm smile. "Welcome to my room, hopefully you will find it rather comfortable."

Fox chuckled a bit and walked into the room. "I'm pretty sure I will."

The room walls were painted with a soft pink color, the carpet was a darker pink. There were pictures and posters a plenty on her walls. The room itself looked like a teenage girl's room, but something told him it was just to cover up her insecurities. The bed sat in the middle of the room against the wall across from the door. It was covered with a soft furry pink comforter. There were small purple carrots all over it. On either side of the bed were two nightstands, both were painted a soft pink color. On the wall to his right was a pink desk with a computer console on it. Above the console was a monitor built into the wall. On the floor next to the desk was a stereo set up and a large stack of minidisks. There was a large walk in closet next to the left of the nightstand. On the other wall was a dresser of the same pink paint color. Next to the dresser was a door that lead to a small pink bathroom, with only a sink and a toilet.

"See I told you it was horribly pink." Lexi said, her cheeks matching the surroundings.

"No, it's a very nice room. Very comfortable thank you." Fox said as Lexi led him over to the bed.

"Alright you can sleep here." Lexi said helping him sit on the bed.

Fox yawned as he lay down on the bed. "Nice, this is very comfortable."

"Thank you, if you need to use the restroom its right over there. Make yourself at home, you can watch TV, or use my computer all you want. Also if you want to, you can listen to music." Lexi turned and to her surprise Fox was already asleep.

Lexi smiled warmly as she knelt down untying his shoes pulling them off slowly as to not disturb him. She let them slip to the floor making a soft thump as he stirred a bit and rolled over. She winced thinking that she woke him up, but realized he was just getting more comfortable. She walked over to the closet, the door slid opened and a light turning on so she could see what's in the closet. There was a blanket on the shelf to the right. She retrieved it quickly, walking back over to the bed.

Lexi's mind was racing as her eyes traced his sleeping face. Her heart was racing in her chest as she covered him with the light pink blanket. _He's so beautiful. Why can't I keep from being so immature about the way I feel towards him. The mysterious stranger with a heart of gold, it's like something out of a movie. There's no way he could be interested in me. _Her mind raced as she shook her head. She walked around to the other side of the bed making sure he was fully covered by the blanket, before kneeling down running her fingers gently along his brow.

"Goodnight Fox, sleep well. I'll be here when you wake up." She whispered softly, as he groaned a little and shifted against her hand.

Lexi stood up and walked over to the computer sitting down in her chair. She sighed deeply as she was left alone with her thoughts. The soft sound of his breathing comforted her for some reason.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

What are these tasks?

Fox found himself sitting by a lake. There was the soft smell of the forest and wilderness all around him. The sound of the water moving against his feet and the shore as he cast his line again into the crystal clear water. There was a peaceful feeling all around him. Up from the water nearby came Lexi, she tossed her hair and ears back throwing water all over him as he laughed. The sunlight coming down through the tall trees glistened off of her. The light was making her green eyes shine, almost like they were glowing.

She wore a tight pink two-piece bathing suit that showed her body off. She seemed so comfortable with him seeing her like that. Slowly she waded over to him through the water, lightly taking the fishing pole from him laying on the ground next to him. She rested her hands lightly on his legs leaning close to him.

He could smell her sweet scent mixing with that of the wilderness, her voice was soft as a summer breeze against his lips. "Would you do something for me…just a little task that's all."

"Of course I would do anything for you." He heard himself say, but it didn't feel like him talking.

Lexi took his hand pulling him into the water with him. "Under the water in a little cave are these eight oysters, could you please gather the pearls for me, they would make a beautiful necklace."

"Well the good thing is, is you don't need them to look more beautiful." Fox flirted gently as he looked into his eyes.

"If you get them for me. I wear them…and nothing else." She whispered hotly in his ears.

Fox thought for a minute, there was something about this that didn't sound right. The fact that his stomach was clenching added to his suspicion. He felt her warm hand squeeze his a bit, urging him to answer her request.

"Yeah, I can do that for you." He whispered softly, as she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you so much Fox. It really does mean a lot to me. If you can get them all I'll even give you a gift." Her voice was happy and playful.

Fox took a deep breath and dove under the water. He could see a glowing green light coming from a little tunnel. He swam down to the tunnel as hard as he could, there was a little current pushing him back. He gripped the wall of the tunnel using them as leverage. The green light growing as he approached. Finally he made it, it was amazing that he didn't run out of air. He surfaced in a small cave and pulled himself up onto the ledge were eight oysters grew just under the water.

He reached down and pulled one of the oysters away from the wall, it took some doing, but he was finally able to pry it open. Inside the oyster was a very beautiful pearl. It was large and perfectly round, it was so beautiful it almost glowed. He quickly slipped the pearl into his pocket. Going for the second one immediately, as he pulled it open his hand slipped and scraped the side of the oyster scratching his knuckles up badly. Gathering all eight pearls seemed like it took forever, but as he slipped the last one into his pocket he lowered himself back into the water. He pushed himself back along the tunnel and out into the lake again. Kicking his legs pushing himself to the surface of the water.

He looked around and couldn't see Lexi anymore, but he could hear her calling to him. She wanted him to follow her. He waded over to the shore pushing himself out. He walked along the forest following her voice. He opened his mouth to say something, but found that he couldn't speak. Just then he looked and there Lexi was waiting for him. She was leaned against a tree, her bathing suit was hanging over one of the low branches drying in the warm air.

Lexi posed for him against the tree making sure that he could see all that she was offering him. Fox's eyes traced over her beautiful body as he felt like he was losing control of his body. He moved over to her reaching into his pocket and pulling out the eight pearls letting them slip from his hand into hers.

"Thank you Dagon, your first task is complete. Awaken, before its too late." Lexi spoke coldly.

Her eyes were no longer green, instead they glowed red. Her voice was no longer her own, but a deep scratch voice. Something that haunted him and he didn't know why. Fox felt his heart clench as he opened his eyes.

He was laying on the floor in the hallway. His heart was racing in his chest, his face dripping with sweat. His whole body shivered from fear as he leaned up against the wall. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. The only thing he did know was that his neck hurt from where the collar rested.

"Fox? Are you alright?" He could hear Lexi call, there was worry in her voice.

She came into view just down the hall and ran over to him, kneeling down next to him. Her warm hand lightly caressing his forehead feeling how sweaty he was. Her heart was beating a little quickly.

"Are you alright, what happened?" She asked again continuing to wipe his forehead and face. "After you didn't come back I started worrying. I thought you might have gotten lost on your walk."

"My walk?" Fox panted out a bit trying to regain his composure.

Lexi nodded and helped him up to his feet again. "Yeah, you said you were going for a walk and your head hurt, but that was like three hours ago. I thought you got lost."

Fox looked down at the ground shaking his head. "…yeah I got lost that's what happen and I freaked out. Thanks so much for coming to my rescue."

Lexi gave him a soft smile and nodded. "That's what heroes do, save the ones they care about."

Fox gripped Lexi's hand, feeling his fear subside instantly. He looked into her eyes, but yet his mind was miles away. _Why didn't I tell her about the dream. I'm sure she wouldn't have judge me for being crazy. I just don't want to worry her, or frighten her._ He was pulled back to his senses by a warm hand upon his cheek.

"Come on you should get back to sleep, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Her voice was soft and comforting to his ears.

Fox followed her back down the hall to where the elevator was. She climbed in pulling him with her. She gave the destination to the elevator and it started moving. Fox held her hand tightly leaning into her, she looked up and smiled, her eyes trying to read what he was thinking.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lexi said a bit concerned by how distant his gaze was.

"Yeah, just tired that's all." He whispered softly as he rested his head against her's.

"Well we'll get you all tucked in so you can get more sleep." Lexi said as the door to the elevator opened.

Lexi walked to her door opening it as Fox followed her into the room. Now that she was in the light of her room. Lexi moved over to the closet, slipping out of her robe and hanging it back up. He noticed that she was wearing a light pajama set. Consisting of a red sports bra and a pair of light black lounge pants. Her cheeks instantly flushed as she noticed him looking at her. She did her best to cover up as she was looking for a shirt to put on over her sports bra. Fox turned his back to her. There was a cot set up next to the bed, that must have been where she had been sleeping when he got up for his 'walk'. He felt a warm hand touched his, and then a searing pain in his knuckles.

"Fox, what happened?" Lexi said looking down at his bleeding knuckles.

"I don't know, this is the first I've notice them…they really hurt." Fox said softly as Lexi led him to the bathroom having him sit on the toilet.

"Alright, let me see if I can help you with that." She opened the medicine cabinet pulling out the peroxide, and cotton balls.

Fox held his hand over the sink, while Lexi poured peroxide over it. There was a little bit of blood that trickled into the sink. She lightly patted it down with the cotton balls cleaning it up as best she could. She reached up and got a tube of antibiotic cream lightly squirting some on his knuckles, lightly working it in. Fox winced a bit at the burn. Lexi leaned close lightly blowing across his knuckles, he couldn't help but smile. She slowly wrapped his hand in a bandage making sure it was tight enough to stay on.

"There you go, good as new." Lexi smiled as she put all her stuff back into the cabinet closing the door.

"Thanks Lexi, its seems like I just can't stop being a burden for you." Fox said his cheeks were flushed red.

"You're not a burden. I like the idea of having someone around who makes me feel useful. So it seems we're good for each other." Lexi walked over to her bed laying down.

Fox moved over to cover her up with the blanket. She smiled up at him pulling the blanket up under his chin. He gave her playful wink. He moved over to lay on the cot.

"If you want you can sleep in the bed…with me." Lexi whispered softly.

"Are you sure, you're comfortable with that." Fox was a little surprised by her courage in asking.

"Yeah, plus the bed is so much more comfortable then the cot." Lexi moved over a bit giving Fox room to lay down.

Fox lay down on the bed, making sure to lay on top of the covers. To make sure that she would feel a little bit more comfortable. He tucked his hand behind his head, as Lexi smiles softly at him and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Goodnight Lexi, sweet dreams." His voice was soft.

"Dim room lights." She said as the lights dimmed so that all she could see was his outline. "Goodnight Fox, see you in the morning."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Training Day

The sun shone in from the windows around the top of the far wall. Fox felt a warm hand touching his face as he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled softly as he saw Lexi laying next to him. She lightly pushed his hair away from his eyes. She looked like she had been up for a while by how bright her eyes were.

"Well sleepy head, I didn't think you were going to wake up." There was a playful tone to her voice.

"Sorry, how long have you been laying there watching me sleep?" Fox asked tiredly.

"About an hour now." Her voice was soft.

"I was tried, I couldn't help it. What time is it?" His voice sounded strained and tired.

"Its almost 10:30, I'm surprised that no one has come looking for us. I can only imagine what they're thinking." Just as Lexi spoke there was a chime at the door.

"Enter." She called as the door slid open.

Ace stepped down into the room followed closely by Felicia, and Duck. "Well, good mornin' dere. Don't ya two look cute."

"Very funny Ace, it's not what you think at all." Lexi climbed out of bed.

Fox followed suit and got up. His body was sore and his hand throbbed a bit. "Sorry I slept so long, I couldn't sleep last night."

"Yes, I can imagine how many ways Lexi found to keep you awake Mr. Fox." Felicia said scornfully as she walked out of the room.

Lexi blushed a bit as she sighed. "It's a shame that we can't get Tech to lower her hormone counts."

"I agree wit dat. Oh well, so Doc ya tink you're ready for some trainin'" Ace said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah I think so." Fox nodded gently as he looked down at his hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Duck said as he moved up to lightly taking his hand, looking at it.

"I don't know, its just a scratch, I'm sure its alright now." Fox said softly as he pulled his shoes back on, tying them.

"Alright den, when ya get down to da trainin' room, we will brief ya dere." Ace said walking out the door, Duck following close behind him.

"What kind of training do you think they're going to put me through?" Fox said standing up from the bed.

Lexi was gathering up her clothes from all around the room. "I'm not sure, probably start you with some blaster training, martial arts training, sparing, I mean heck you might actually get to do the obstacle course."

"Wow, sounds like I'm not even remotely ready for this." Fox looked at her, his ears going back a bit.

Lexi pulled the long shirt off that she was wearing. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Fox respectfully turned his back to her, allowing her privacy while she changed. "I can't help but worry, this could be the deciding factor whether or not I belong here."

Lexi pulled on a pair of panties, followed by her pink sweat pants. "Trust me, that's not what this is about at all."

"I hope you're right." Fox's voice sounded grim.

Lexi stepped down into her tennis shoes and walked over to him slowly. "You need to relax Fox, I don't know where your anxiety comes from. We're your friends we aren't going to judge you."

Fox didn't say anything else he just walked out of the door. Lexi was close behind. Fox pushed the button for the elevator to open and they both stepped in. Lexi called out for the elevator to go to training room G, and the elevator came alive. Fox found his hand in Lexi's once again as she smiled at him. His eyes couldn't tell a lie, he was scared. She was trying to make him feel better.

"Just breath okay. Do your best and try to enjoy yourself, that's really what this is all about." Lexi whispered softly.

The door slid open into a room that was roughly the size of a basketball court. It had several sets of exercise equipment. All along the far wall was what appeared to be a shooting gallery. In the center of the ring was a sparing mat. Fox rolled his head, stretching his neck. There was a smell in the room that couldn't be mistaken. He knew the smell. It was like oil, mixed with sweat, and bleach. It was the smell of a gym. His senses were coming alive.

Across from them warming up was the rest of the team. Zadavia was seated on a bench glaring at the screen of her laptop. Felicia sitting next to her with her first aid kit. No doubt she was there to make sure no one got hurt. Ace waved them over excitedly as he jumped up and down stretching his calf muscle.

"Alright, ya decided to join us anyway huh? Alright first exercises we're goin' to do is working on da machines. To see where yer at." Ace said walking over to a bench press.

Fox nodded gently and laid out on the bench. Everything from that moment seemed to go to a blur. From bench pressing, to running on the treadmill. His body seemed to be up to any challenge that was offered. Ace was indeed impressed with all of Fox's natural abilities. Although it was certain that Ace was really waiting for the sparing arena. Fox stepped down of the treadmill, he was dripping with sweat, but his body felt surprisingly good and still energized.

"Very nice, I'm impressed. But now, lets see how ya do on da shootin' gallery." Ace walked across the room with Fox close behind.

All the members were close in tow. All were amazed at Fox's natural skills. Fox could feel there eyes on him, making him blush a bit. His ears tingled with their words.

"Wow did you see that. He did great on every challenge. There is no doubt in my mind that there is more to him than meets the eye." Rev whispered softly in Tech's ear.

"I know its incredible. He is in incredible shape. I just wonder what he did before his amnesia." Tech stated watching the way Fox carried himself.

Duck bumped into Tech, flexing his arms a bit. "Yeah, but I bet his stats are no where near as good as mine."

Fox stopped in front of the shooting range his eyes tracing over the targets in the distance. "Fox, de next ting I want ya to do is to shoot all six targets. Take it away Techmeister."

"Yes! You will be using the eighteen millimeter slug cannon. It only hold six shots. I designed it on a romantic whim. Fashioned after the old revolvers of the wild west. With the sleek design came one flaw. Its got a horrible kickback and you only have thirty seconds to do the test." Tech said holding out a standard looking revolver pistol.

"Yeah, but the kickback is no where near as bad as the Sonic Cannon that Tech used on the robot huh Tech." Rev blurted out quickly.

Tech growled and stared at Rev. "Thank you so very much for pointing that out Rev. Shut up!"

Fox laughed a little bit as Ace looked at his stop watch. "Go!"

Fox's vision stopped on the first target as he aimed and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened, he groaned and quickly cocked the cannon, turning off the safety. He fired the first three shots in succession as he ran strafed sideways. All three hitting their marks perfectly. His arm jarred and he could feel his elbow hurting. He took a few seconds to regain feeling in his arm. He was counting the seconds, as he squeezed out two more shots both hitting their marks. He was counting down the seconds in his head, and there were only a few seconds left. He jumped as hard as he could firing the last shot while he was in mid air. The blast slammed into the last target. It was a little off, but still hit. His side hit the floor solidly.

"Stop!" Ace hollered out as he walked over to help Fox up.

"That was great Fox, you got a perfect score. The only one to ever do that is Tech." Lexi called out to him as she went up to pat him on the back.

"Dat was amazin' I'm really impressed Fox." Ace said softly shaking his hand.

"It was nothing, I just acted. It's really hard to explain. It feels like second nature for some reason." Fox said softly shaking Ace's hand.

"Well den, lets see how ya hold up to da sparin' test." Ace said looking over the clip board.

"Sparing? Who do I have to spar against?" Fox said looking at Ace, his eyes were really wide.

"Well ya will spar wit five members, of my choice of course." Ace said his blue eyes studying Fox's eyes.

"Of course, well pick away. Might as well get to cleaning the sparing mat with my face out of the way early." Fox jested as he looked over at Lexi.

"No don't worry about dat. It's just a sparing match. All you hafta do is drop yer opponent twice and da match is over. Ya can't wear shoes, and ya can't use your powers." Ace said looking and comparing stats.

After a moment Ace finally spoke up. "Alright dis is how its gonna be. Fox your first match is against Tech, second match is against Molly, tird match is against Duck, fourth match is against Rev, and yer fifth match is against me."

Fox sighed softly as he nodded. "Alright lets get this over with."

Fox untied his shoe and kicked them off, slowly pulling his socks off. He rotated his shoulders and head hearing his neck stretch. He pulled his shirt off dropping it onto the pile. As he stepped onto the mat his heart started to race, he knew this feeling all to well. His body took over causing him to strike a defensive pose.

"AlrightTech, Iknowyoucanbeathim. Justkeepyoureyesfrontandyou focusontakinghimout. Ohanddon'tlethisshirtlessbodydistractyoueither." Rev rambled out as he gently rubbed Tech's shoulders.

"Shh! Not so loud." Tech whispered to Rev as he took a few steps onto the mat.

The others prepared for their turn to spar while Tech warmed up. Fox's heart slowed down, as he breathed in a slow rhythmic fashion. Everything was quiet around him, even the sound of Ace starting the match. Tech moved slowly towards Fox in a sweeping fashion. Tech threw a lunge punch. Fox grabbed Tech's wrist pulling him forward off balance. Doing a quick turn and sweeping him off his feet with a low kick. Tech rolled over and got up moving close to attack. Tech brought a forward kick while Fox sidestepped, catching his leg before it could hit him in the gut. Fox shoved as hard as he could Sending Tech onto his back.

"Match one goes to Fox." Ace called out.

Fox reached down to help Tech up, who wasn't surprised at all about his loss. "I should have seen it coming. You did very well Fox."

"Thank you so much Tech." Fox said giving Tech a gentle pat on the back.

"Alright Molly get in dere and show him what ya got." Ace called out as Molly climbed onto the mat.

There was no salute, no shaking of hands. Molly charged in swinging. Fox couldn't believe how fast she was. He blocked one of her hands with his forearm giving him a little bit of an opening, just wide enough for him to throw his leg into the mix. The kick was weak at best, but strong enough to stun Molly long enough to lightly chop her in the throat. Molly staggered back, as Fox moved in once more. Quickly he grabbed her arm, rolling with it, twisting it just enough to drive her to the mat.

"Yield Molly!" Fox shouted at her, holding her arm past his shoulder, his hand firmly on her elbow, so she couldn't escape.

"Like a crap, alright I yield." Molly groaned out as Fox released her arm immediately as soon as she yielded.

"That was like awesome Fox. You can like come into the girl's locker room anytime you want. Then I can like show you some of my moves, dig?" Molly said as she walked over towards the side of the mat hopping down.

Lexi swallowed hard trying to fight back the blush building. She couldn't be sure if it was from the idea, or the jealous from the idea itself.

"Duck get in dere." Ace called, as Duck quacked right in front of Fox.

Duck quickly rocked back double punching Fox in the stomach making him fall back a little. That's when Duck quacked in behind him, trying to wrap his arm around Fox's neck. Fox quickly elbowed Duck in the stomach, grabbing Duck's arm hurling him over his shoulder to the mat in front of him.

"Duck, yer disqualified for using yer power, get out of dere." Ace said, his tone was angry.

"What, that means quaking too. You're desssspicable." Duck said putting his finger in Ace's face.

"Ya heard me Duck, get out of dere." Ace said softly slapping Duck's hand aside. "Rev get in dere and show him what yer made of."

Rev moved onto the mat quickly as he was doing his best not to use all of his speed to keep it even. Fox kept his eyes locked on Rev watching him. Rev raced towards him doing a round house kick. Fox raised his arm blocking the kick. The kick's power was so hard it caused Fox to stagger. Rev propelled himself forward slamming one of his fists into Fox's stomach sending him down and onto his knees. Rev stepped up pressing his foot to Fox's shoulder giving him a hard shove down to the mat.

"Point for Rev." Ace called out.

Fox rose to his feet, slamming his fist into his other hand closing his eyes. He slowed his breathing and perked his ears up. He didn't know where he learned this skill, but he was sure it would carry him to victory. He honed all of his senses into fighting Rev. Rev raced over doing a sweeping kick, Fox caught it with his shin, as he followed through with a roundhouse kick. The kick sending Rev down to the mat solidly. Rev was up in a quick rush, moving towards Fox quickly. Fox knelt down holding both of his arms out as he felt Rev's legs slam into his arm. The hit sent Rev flying over Fox, sprawling onto his face on the mat. Fox's arms tingled from how hard the hit was.

"Another match for Fox. You know what dat means Doc?" Ace asked handing his clip board to Tech.

Ace moved onto the mat, giving a formal bow to Fox. Fox responded with the same courtesy. Before striking his defensive form, waiting for Ace to attack. Ace did a prance from side to side, locking his foot, to build up force behind a quick front kick. Fox slapped it away, focusing on his legs only. Not seeing the stiff elbow that caught him on the cheek. Fox staggered back, as Ace continued to his attack bringing around a high kick. Fox ducked under it, shifting around Ace, lightly kicking the back of Ace's other knee sending him sprawling onto the mat. Ace was up in a second advancing quickly with a small barrage of punches and low kicks. The sear number overwhelming Fox, as the final punch snagging his jaw forcing him down to the mat.

Fox shook his head and got up. His jaw hurt a bit. The fact that he was tired and fatigued wasn't helping him. He gave Ace a firm nod and they both moved at each other. Ace stopped close faking a low kick, as Fox dropped planting a hard punch into Ace's gut. Ace stepped back giving him an approving smile. Fox lurched up and forward offering a hard swing, with his right hand catching Ace aside the head. Before bringing his left knee up to snag Ace's hip. Fox prepped a backward round house kick as Ace ready a lunge punch. Both hits connecting at the same time sending them both sprawling out on their backs.

"Oh my god, it's a double loss! Ace he matched your skills in combat. That was one of the most incredible things I've ever seen." Tech said helping Ace up.

"I could have taken him, if I wouldn't of been taken out." Duck said looking at his fingernails.

Ace got up moving up to help Fox to his feet. "Dat was great Doc. I had no idea where ya were gonna strike next. Even without special powers ya whooped half da team."

Fox knelt down on the mat breathing heavily. "Yeah, but I'm wore out now."

"Why shouldn't you be, you've done four time the exercise than anyone had today. Why don't you hit the showers, get something to eat, maybe even take a nap. Later on we'll try the obstacle course." Rev blurted out in a long string.

"Yeah I agree. Tech will ya show Fox how to find da Guy's locker room, he seems ta have a problem wit dat." There was sparse laughter all around.

"Right on it Ace." Tech said picking up Fox's shirt, shoes, and socks.

"Thank you Ace for letting everyone know about that." Fox groaned softly as Tech helped him to his feet.

Lexi walked over to Fox lightly rubbing his shoulders. "You did fantastic. I'll meet you in the kitchen in about forty minutes okay. I'll make you something good to eat."

Fox smiled back at her nodding. "Alright, it's a date. Thank you so much. I'll see you there."

Lexi blushed brightly as he followed Tech to the door. Lexi shyly waved to him, hoping that he would look back. Fox turned right before he walked out the door and gave her a little wave, before passing through it. Her heart skipped in her chest as she smiled brightly.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A Little Helping Hand

Tech fumbled Fox's stuff a bit before he balanced them. He walked slowly next to Fox as he kept glancing over at him intrigued. Fox kept his eyes to the floor trying to ignore the pain in his gut and his arms. His eyes wandered, as he caught Tech looking at him. Fox blushed as he looked over at Tech and gave him a soft smile.

"What Tech?" Fox asked as the both stepped into an elevator.

"I can't believe its true. Elevator Tech's Laboratory." The elevator came to live.

"What's true, and why are we going to your lab?" Fox asked softly as he felt like he was being stuffed under a microscope.

"Well I read somewhere that if you are trained to something. Then your body will forever know what to do from plain instinct. You must have been a martial artist before you lost your memory. This is incredible. Sometime I would love to study you if that's alright? I have something for you at my lab, I made it for you." Tech said handing all of Fox's stuff back to him.

The elevator door opened and there was a short flight of steps down into a rather large laboratory. Tech walked over to a rather large work bench retrieving a watch like device. The laboratory was huge in size and it was loaded wall to wall with all sorts of computer equipment, monitors, and other electronic gizmos. Tech walked back over to him holding out the device.

"You know what…just put that stuff down. I'll bring it back to you later alright. I wanted to give you this. It's a mini GPS system for Loonatic tower. It well help you if you get lost. It also works as a communicator if you need something." Tech said excitedly as he helped Fox put it on.

Fox looked down at it. "This is awesome Tech, thank you so much."

"Think nothing of it, I just wanted to make you something. Here let me show you how it works. GPS show Locker Room G." The screen on the watch lit up.

It showed a red line from where he was to where the locker rooms were. Fox looked up at Tech and he nodded as Fox started walking to the elevator. Tech followed closely behind. Fox called out Locker Room G to the elevator as it started moving. Fox watched as the little red dot moved smoothly along the red line that lead to their destination. The door opened into the hall right across from a door. Locker Rooms was posted above the small console next to the door. Tech smiled softly and pushed the button.

"There you go. Oh and its completely water proof so feel free to wear it in the shower. Come to think of it, I think I'm going to shower too. I don't really have to go back to training. Since I really should be developing some new body armor. The last prototype didn't fair so well." Tech blushed a bit as he realized he was rambling.

Fox nodded gently as he walked into the locker room. Once again the familiar smell washed over him. He moved over to the bench and slowly slipped out of his pants so all he was wearing was his boxers. Tech moved up to stand next to him as he pulled off his tank top tossing it into the laundry bin.

"You can just put your stuff in there, it'll get cleaned and then be redistributed. I have some extra clothes you can wear in my locker." Tech said softly as he pulled out a pair of pants, a tank top, and a pair of boxers from his locker.

"Thank you so much Tech." Fox winced a bit at the pain in his side.

"Oh and if you need some body spray or underarm deodorant, I have some in here as well. Don't be shy, I'll leave my locker open for you." Tech said softly kicking his shoes off.

Fox took them and laid them on the bench as he toss his the pants he just took off into the laundry bin. "Thanks Tech, I just don't know what to say about how nice you're being to me."

Tech slipped off his socks, tossing the them in the laundry bin. "Well, that's how we are. We love to lend a helping hand to anyone who needs it."

Fox slipped out of his boxers tossing them over in the laundry bin. "I just don't know if I could ever repay you."

Tech slipped out of his pants and underwear tossing them into the bin. "You don't have to. If you join our team then you can pay us back by being as much help as you can."

Fox walked into the shower room and the lights came on. He stepped under one of the shower heads and the water spilled out in its warm tempered bliss. He held his head under the water loving the feel of it running through his fur, his long bangs hanging over his eyes. Tech took the shower head right next to him. There was a soft sigh that escaped Fox's lips as he quickly slicked his hair back.

"This feels so nice." Fox's voice was soft as it echoed through the room.

"I agree, there is nothing like being clean huh?" Tech asked as he slowly started lathering up his body.

"I know, I don't remember if I was a clean person before I lost my memory, but judging how much I like it. I must have been squeaky clean." Fox chuckled a bit as he started to shampoo his hair.

Tech turned around watching Fox wash his hair. His green eyes tracing over Fox's slender body. It wasn't clear what Tech's interest was with Fox, but it was definitely there. Fox turned and opened his eyes noticing that Tech was looking at him.

Fox felt a bit self-conscious as his eyes met Tech's. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I was trying to come up with small talk that's all. I'm not really good at conversations that don't involve technology." Tech turned his back to Fox again.

Fox rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, before starting to condition his hair, he closed his eyes enjoying the warm water and the steam clearing his senses. His body froze as he felt someone hands against his back rubbing rather firmly. Tech was lightly lathering soap into Fox's back trying to massage out some of the stress knots down in his shoulders. Fox snapped away pushing his back into the wall.

"What are you doing?" Fox said quietly, he wasn't sure if he was angry or not.

Tech looked at him curiously. "I was just lathering up your back, I didn't mean any offense. You looked like you were hurting earlier so I thought I would offer a little helping hand."

Fox didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth to speak, as Tech moved closer grabbing at Fox's collar. He could feel Tech's soft breathing against his chest while Tech examined the collar. Fox shifted a bit as he breathed in deeply feeling Tech rest a hand against his chest pinning him against the wall lightly.

"What is it?" Fox whispered softly, he was sure Tech could feel his heart racing against his hand.

"That is so odd. There were three lights on your collar and the blue one went out. Do you know when this happened?" Tech asked, his eyes locking with Fox's.

"I dunno, I can't say I go out of my way to remind myself that I have this collar on." Fox groaned out a bit as Tech's hand was pressing harder on his chest.

"I'm sorry." Tech back up a bit. "It's just this is a change and I wasn't prepared for it. I don't know how I missed it, I've only been studying you all day, and I didn't even notice it."

Fox's ears perked a bit at hearing this as he stepped under the showerhead rinsing off. "What did you just say?"

Tech went through all the thing he said, his cheeks blushing a bit. "Well, I would lie if I said I didn't find you interesting. Both in a scientific way, and in a social way."

Fox nodded gently his eyes tracing Tech's, he could tell by how fast his eyes were moving back and forth. "Please speak English."

Tech gripped Fox's shoulders and pressed him up against the wall of the shower. "I would be lying if I said I didn't find you attractive."

Fox's heart skipped a beat as he looked into Tech's eyes. "As flattered as I am by that. I can't do this. If you were a female then yes. You have all the traits that I find attractive. You're smart, compassionate, and you have a good smile. But I don't feel right about this."

Tech's tall ears lay back as he nodded slowly. "Alright Fox. Thank you for the compliments, they mean a lot to me. I do fully understand, just please keep it a secret will you."

Fox nodded a bit as he gave Tech a warm hug. Tech blushed a bit at the hug, he wrapped his arms across Fox's back and held him for as long a moment that Fox would allow. He sighed softly and happily.

"Thank you Fox, I couldn't have asked for a better gift." Tech's voice was soft against his neck.

Fox nodded and pulled away as he started washing his body with the soap. He felt Tech's hands against his back again lightly lathering it up. This time Fox didn't stop him, he knew that he was only doing it out of kindness. Fox rinsed off of his body, turning to look at Tech again. Neither of them said anything to each other. There was nothing to say as Fox passed through the door into the locker room again, followed closely by Tech.

Tech grabbed a towel and laid it over Fox's shoulders, as he grabbed a towel and started drying himself off. Fox nodded at Tech in respect as he quickly toweled off the best he could. Tech lightly sprayed his armpits with underarm deodorant passing the can over to Fox. He quickly sprayed his armpits passing the can back. Tech tossed the can into the bottom of his locker.

Tech walked up and added a few sprays of body spray to Fox's chest. "There you go, it makes you smell like a manly orange grove."

Fox laughed out loud. "Cute, at least I smell good."

"Very true." Tech said as he started getting dressed.

Fox pulled his boxers on, followed by the baggy sweat pants, and his tank top. He offered a shy little wave to Tech as he walked out of the Locker room into the hallway.

Tech watched him go as he sighed softly, his ears going back a bit. "Fox, you don't need the body spray to smell good."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Food Induced Dreams

The elevator opened as Fox stepped down into the kitchen. The warm smell of chicken soup lightly tickling his nose, making him smile brightly. Lexi was standing at the stove stirring a pot. Her eyes were gazing into the pot. Though she seemed like she was a million miles away, but as he entered the kitchen she could sense him. She turned her head to look at him with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey there stranger, I didn't think you were going to make it." Lexi teased as she got a spoon from one of the drawers.

"What and miss out on our date, no way." Fox said walking over to her leaning against the counter.

Lexi cocked her head a bit as she started giggled. "Did you use some of Tech's body spray?"

"Well not willingly. He actually sprayed it on me. Is it that obvious?" Fox said his cheeks blushing a bit.

"Yeah its pretty noticeable. He didn't mention that it was car freshener spray did he?" Lexi giggled as she got a spoon full of chicken soup for him to try.

Fox rolled his eyes as he lightly blew on the soup. "Leave it to a gear head to use car freshener for body spray."

Lexy laughed out as she walked over to the cabinet retrieving two bowls and walked back over to the counter. "Well that's all he's known his whole life, so you can't really blame him."

Fox sipped the soup and smiled. "Yeah, I'm not mad at him. He's a really nice guy. Wow this soup is really good."

"Yeah he is a really sweet guy. I'm glad you like it, it took me all of ten minutes to heat it up." Lexi got a ladle and filled the two bowls up, carrying them over to the small table.

Fox opened up the fridge and reached for the waters. "Hey Lexi, there is only one bottle of water left. Do you want to share it?"

Lexi grabbed two spoons and some napkins. "Yeah that's fine, I'm sure you don't have cooties."

"I don't know I might have contracted them from Felicia." Fox said as he walked over to the table and sat down across from her.

Lexi blushed as she giggled. "Trust me cooties aren't the only thing I'm worried about you contracting from Felicia."

Fox's face could have slipped off of his skull by how shocked he was that she would have said that. "Wow…harsh." He said as he started to laugh.

"You're right I shouldn't be so mean." Lexi said as she took a drink of water before starting on the soup.

"Nah, its alright. I like her fine enough. I just think she's a little to forward." Fox said softly as he started to eat the soup.

The broth was savory, but light on his stomach. He watched Lexi eat, there was something about they way she carried herself. Not fully a lady, but not a slob either. Her eyes softly tracing his, she no longer felt self-conscious about him watching her eat. Fox felt himself blush as she lightly traced her foot along his under the table. He took a sip from the bottle, smiling softly as he could taste her cherry lip balm on the bottle.

"You're so cute when you blush." Lexi whispered softly as she took another sip from her spoon.

"Do I? I'll have to take your word for it. I don't study blushing in the mirror." His voice was equally as soft as he took another bite of his soup.

Lexi giggled softly as she took another sip of her soup. "You're silly, but you make me smile."

"I'm glad, it's the least I can do to pay you back for all the things you done for me." Fox whispered softly as he sipped the last of the broth from the bowl.

Lexi got up from the table to take his bowl. "Here I'll get that."

"Lexi, you don't have to wait on me hand and foot." He said softly as he rose from his chair.

She softly touched his cheek, looking him in the eyes. "Yes I do, my mother always told me. You can be an independent woman and a great housewife at the same time. Plus Molly seems to think that I don't know how to treat a man…" Her voice went quiet as she pulled her hand away.

Fox took the bowl from her, setting it on the table. Both of his hand lightly entwining with her. He lightly massaged them with his thumbs. Lexi watched him massaged her hands, her blush was growing. Slowly he lifted her hands to his lips. His eyes slipping to slit.

Fox's lips were soft against her knuckles, her blush growing stronger at feeling them caressing her hands. "Lexi, you're more the woman than any man could ever hoped for. Its clear to see that Molly is jealous of you. You're beautiful, intelligent, soft, and gentle. But yet so much more you're spunky, and strong…"

Lexi softly touched his lips causing him to stop talking, there were tears lightly streaking down her cheeks. "Shut up, don't say another word."

"I just felt that you should know what I think…feel for you. I'm sorr…" Fox's words were cut short as Lexi leaned close kissing his lips warmly.

Fox rested her hands against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. Sliding his hand softly down her back pulling her tightly against him. His heartbeat was strong against her hands. Strong and yet controlled and smooth. It was more than Lexi could say for her own heart, which was racing out of control. She slipped her arms up his chest wrapping one around his neck. The other lightly caressing along his cheek. After a long moment of holding the kiss she pulled away, still wrapped in his strong arms.

"I…think I…" Lexi started to say, her voice failing her.

Fox whispered gently into her sensitive ear. "I know how you feel. It's a warm feeling that goes all through you."

"No matter how cold you are, you still feel warm every moment that you're with them." Lexi was almost clinging to him as she spoke.

Fox felt a pain enter his head. A sharp sting behind his right eye as winced a little. The pain in his stomach was back, it felt as if someone was gripping his stomach turning it hard. He looked into her eyes, she had an innocent look in her eyes, and the look seemed to be hurting him.

"Are you alright Fox." Her voice called out to him.

Fox gave her another soft kiss on the lips as he looked into her eyes. "Lexi, please don't take this the wrong way. I have a sharp pain in my head and its making me dizzy."

"Should I get Felicia?" A look of concern coming to her face.

"No, I think I need to lay down for a bit. I think I over exerted myself earlier and I feel really weak." Fox said closing his eyes as he felt Lexi run her fingers along his temples.

Lexi nodded gently. "Alright, you know how to get to my room right. The pass code is B.A.B.S. Just get some rest and I will be there to check on you in a little while."

Fox nodded, his hands lightly slipping from her back. "Thank you Lexi."

Fox turned and walked towards the elevator he turned and looked her in the eyes. "Lexi…please come and check on me in thirty minutes."

Lexi gave a stiff nod and blew him a kiss. _There was fear in his voice. What is he so afraid of?_ Her mind raced a bit as she watched him walk through the door.

Fox felt the pain growing in his head forcing him to the floor of the elevator. When the doors opened he crawled down the small flight of stairs into Tech's laboratory. The pain was gone as he rose up. All his aches and pains were gone suddenly. His eyes scanned around the room as he heard an incoherent mumbling coming from around a large technological construct in the center of the room. The floor was warm under his bare feet as he saw Tech pining over some schematics. His ears twitched as he turned to look at who had entered.

"Hello Fox, it nice to have you here." His voice was soft and playful.

"Hey Tech, I don't know how I got here. I said that I wanted to go to Lexi's room and it brought me here." Fox spoke his voice showing how confused his was.

"Oh I brought you here. I followed you with my COM link. Its connected to the one I gave you. So we would be able to find you if something unfortunate happened." Tech said softly as he rested his hand on Fox's shoulder.

"Thank you Tech, I feel a lot safer that way." Fox smiled gently as he leaned against Tech's work bench.

"I thought you would, but here let me show you what I'm working on. It is something for you. I've been working on it since I met you." Tech said walking slowly over to a large cylindrical tube against the wall.

Fox followed closely, everything around him grew quiet and all he could hear was the sound of Tech's shoes against the metal floor. It sounded like a clock ticking slowly. The tube was covered with a thin green sheet. Tech gave him a great big smile as he leaned against the wall next to the tube.

"Well I'll let you unwrap your present. But first I wanted you to know. That this is the same cutting edge technology that I used to create Felicia. I think you're really going to be impressed." Tech mused softly as he crossed his arms.

Fox raised and eyebrow as he grabbed the corner of the sheet pulling hard. Everything slowed down as the sheet fell away. Fox's mouth slipped open as he stared face to face with himself. The cool blue liquid engulfed its body. It slumbered quietly, suddenly all sound picked up again grinding into his head. The beeping of the other Fox's vitals hurting his ears. The pain behind his eyes burning and stabbing as he fumbled back. He looked up at Tech, who's once green eyes were red.

"Why are you doing this?" His voice echoed off the walls as he fell back on his back trying to get away.

"Because I wanted to study you. I wanted to know you inside and out intimately. You're an anomaly, something that a scientist would treasure. So thanks to that COM link that you wear on your wrist. I was able to gather all your DNA information to create…well another you." Tech said, his voice taking on a maniacal tone.

"Unfortunately there is still one problem left to solve." Tech said grabbing the hand cannon from the work bench.

Fox didn't wait around to hear the rest of his speech as he got up heading for the elevator. The door closed behind, he called out for the elevator to take him to Locker Room G. The elevator grinded and groaned as it moved. The sound was all around him and he couldn't escape the vibration it was sending through his head. The elevator felt as if it would derail at any moment. The door opened and he fell into the hallway. The elevator made a beeping noise as it shut down.

There were shouts somewhere down the hall, as Fox tried to figure out where he was. He turned his head to one side and he could see a shadow coming for him. The other way was a large window. There was no escape for him. He heard the COM on his wrist beep. He pushed the small receive button on the side.

"Silly fox, no matter where you run. I will always know where you go, thanks to the COM I gave to you." He heard Tech's crazed voice calling to him.

Fox stood up turning to see his clone running down the hall towards him. The hall darkening behind him, he would be on Fox in seconds and there was nothing Fox could do to protect himself. Fox turned and ran towards the window. He slammed his food as hard as he could into the window. The window cracked in a web fashion. Fox looked back long enough to see his clone passing by the door to the elevator. Fox felt his heart lock, and his stomach twist as he slammed his foot as hard as he could into the window once again. The window shattered out as he could feel the cold breeze of the outside world push against him, wrapping him in its freezing life. He turned one final time to see his clone standing in front of him. The burning red eyes, searing his head once again.

A black cloak enveloped the eyes, his voice no longer sounded like Tech's, but was more deep and maniacal. "Thank you for completing the second task."

"Wha…?!" Fox yelled, his breath cut short by a hard closed fist slamming into his sternum.

The force pushed him up off his feet in slow motion, sending him out the window to his death. The cloaked figure reached out, grabbing the COM link on his wrist tearing it from his wrist. There was a sharp snap, and a searing pain in his wrist. Fox blinked and he was gone just as quick.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

What Should We Do?

Lexi stepped out of the elevator. A cold air blew past her chilling her to the bone. She looked to see Fox standing on the edge of the window ledge at the end of the hall. All around him on the floor were shards of glass and small puddles of blood, from the gashes on his feet. Her hear stopped as she went racing towards him.

Behind her running as fast as he could was Tech. He was looking at the small COM link that he created to match Fox's. The beep was gone and Tech was concerned that something happened to Fox.

"Tech help him." Lexi screamed pointing down the hall to where Fox teetered on the edge.

Tech halted dead in his tracks as his mouth hung open. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Techhiseyesareclosedhemustbesleepwalking!" Rev hollered out as he blew past Tech in the hall.

Fox took one final step and fell. His body felt weightless as his heart stopped hurting. His stomach was calm as it always was when he was in his new home. The air was cold but he felt so warm and free from any cares. The evil visions in his head were gone, the demonic voice was silent and he felt truly at ease.

"FOX! NO!!" Lexi screamed falling to her knees in the hall.

Tech started running again jumping over Lexi in the hall. "REV SAVE HIM PLEASE!!!"

Rev raced out the window leaving a blaze of fire behind him. He tucked is body close so that he would fall faster. Fox's body flailed lifelessly as he was lost in his dream world. Rev blew past him, as he quickly rolled once so he was facing Fox. He held his arms and legs out afraid to look at how close they were to the water below. He felt Fox's limp body against him now as they fell together. Rev wrapped his arms around Fox. He squeezed the button in the palm of his hand as the jets on his pack ignited bringing him to a stop and then eventually propelling him back up the side of the tower.

Tech breathed softly as he saw the catch and fell to his knees on the floor breathing heavily. "Rev's got him."

Lexi broke down crying as she heard Tech's words. Rev slowly landed on the edge of the window holding out Fox to Tech. Tech got up from the floor and wrapped his arms around Fox who was still sleeping away. Lexi ran over to him feeling his pulse, she felt a burning coming from the collar as she pulled her hand away.

"The collar is hot?" Her voice was chocked with tears.

"We'll look at that later, we need to get him into the infirmary now. Rev block that window with something and meet me in the infirmary." Tech shouted out as he stepped into the elevator followed closely by Lexi.

"Call Felicia, no call everyone to the infirmary. My COM isn't working for some reason." Tech said laying him down on the floor of the elevator. "Infirmary Elevator."

"I can't, remember my COM was smashed in the battle with the robot." Lexi said softly as she knelt down next to Fox lightly running her fingers along his face.

The elevator jumped to life, quiet and smooth as it always was. "Just great, can anything else go wrong?"

The elevator door opened as Tech lifted Fox up. He was heavy to lift, but there was no time to be ginger about this. Tech carried him through the door and over to one of the beds laying him down. Felicia looked up from Misty's wrist and over to Fox.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Felicia said getting up from the bed. "Don't move Misty, I will be right back with you."

Lexi reached into Tech's pocket pulling out his pocket knife. Quickly working on cutting the Tank top off of him. Felicia grabbed her stethoscope. She lay it on his chest, pushing the green button. The little monitor lit up showing his vitals being normal, but slower due to a sleep state.

"Alright what happened? He is cold to the touch, could be hypothermia and why is he bleeding from his feet." She saw a thick patch of fur missing from around his wrist

Felicia ran her fingers along the patch wincing a bit. "A broken wrist, he seems to be breathing alright, just a little shallow. Will someone talk to me please?"

"First get Ace and Zadavia in here. There is something going on, he's not well." Tech said running his fingers along Fox's neck.

Felicia tried to use the COM link on her wrist. "Hey my COM doesn't work."

"Try the emergency COM on the wall." Tech snapped out.

Felicia walked over to a red button on the wall. "All Loonatics members to the infirmary, this is an emergency."

"Look at this, around his neck there are second degree burns." Tech said as Felicia pushed him out of the way.

Tech's eyes stopped on the lights on the collar, there was only one lit. He had forgotten about the other light going off till now. There was definitely a connection. Lexi rested her hand against Fox's chest as the stethoscope spiked in responds to her. Tech looked down at her hand and then back up to her.

"He responded to your touch. Why?" Felicia said softly looking at the vitals reaching normal again, just from her touching him.

"Lexi don't move, keep your hand on him till everyone gets here." Felicia walked over to her desk getting a pair of rubber gloves from one of the drawers.

Felicia kicked her chair over to the foot of the bed where Fox was laying. She moved the chair so it was at the foot of the bed so she could look at Fox's feet. Tech ran his fingers gently along Fox's wrist sighing softly as he realized the COM was gone. He must have dropped it when he fell from the window.

"Tech, I need you to get me my tweezers, some triple antibiotic, and some bandages They are over there in the cabinet." Felicia tried pulling each piece of glass out of his feet with her fingers.

The door slid open as Ace stepped in followed closely by Duck, and Molly. Ace's eyes went wide as he saw Fox laying on the bed, he shot a glance to Lexi who just shook her head. The door opened again and Rev stepped in with Slam and Zadavia walking in behind them. Tech walked back to Felicia handing her a small first aid kit.

"That will do Tech, thank you. Now what happened I need to know." Felicia said digging for her tweezers.

Lexi started the explanation with the headache and the stomach ache that he suffered in the kitchen. Moving from that to where she went to go check on him to the time he was on the edge of the window. Tech started talking about how Fox just walked out of the window, his eyes finding Rev. Rev talked slowly, there was concern in his voice about how he had saved Fox. Tech added that they carried him to the infirmary immediately after the rescue.

Felicia was the last to add anything as she slowly bandaged Fox's feet. "Well, it seems that Mr. Fox is severely injured. His vitals are finally normal, but that was thanks to Lexi. For some unknown reason, Fox's body responds to her touch lucky for us, or else we could have lost him. Well the lacerations in his feet will be better tomorrow for sure. The burn marks around his neck from the collar is only one of many mysteries. The broken wrist is another mystery."

"And why didn't anyone notify me sooner?" Ace said his tone very annoyed.

"Well when I checked his pulse I burned my thumb on the collar. It was red hot." Lexi added gently running her fingers along Fox's brow.

"I had giving him a COM link to wear, and I guess when he felt out the window it snagged and broke his wrist before it came off." Tech added as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Tech walked over to Ace. "There is another thing too all the COM links, I don't know why they're not working. Mine doesn't work, Felicia's doesn't either, and Lexi's was smashed by the robot."

"Alright so what do we do now?" Ace said looking around the room.

"Well I can fix the COM links with no problem. I should also do some studying about the lights on Fox's collar." Tech said putting his hands on his hips.

"Lights on the collar. What does that have to do with anything?" Duck said looking at Tech.

"Well I noticed earlier in the…locker room that one of the lights had gone out, and now another one has gone out. So maybe there is a connection." Tech rambled out lightly running his fingers along the collar.

"Very interesting." Zadavia stepped up and looked around the room her voice commanding silence. "Well, there is nothing we can do for right now. If we wake him with stories of lunacy he might not be able to cope. I have not yet finished my studies of the collar. His mind is in a very fragile state. If we don't nurse that he could lose his mind permanently."

Lexi fought back the tears that were welling. "So we just leave him like this?"

"Until he wakes up, yes. I will continue my research. No one is to mention any of this to him?" Zadavia said sharply.

"And what about his injuries?" Felicia snapped as she stood up from her seat, Fox's blood staining her shirt.

"We have no choice then to make something up about how they happened. I have no time to stand here debating this." Zadavia turned and pushed past them and out the door.

"I don't agree with her, she knows something that she is not telling us." Felicia growled out as she looked at Ace.

"Maybe, but he have no choice but to trust her." Ace said biting his bottom lip.

"I have an idea. Tech do you remember the gloves I was designing. You should be able to use them to project your natural healing ability onto someone. You might be able to use the gloves to treat his wounds." Misty said quietly from her seat on the near by bed.

"That's a good idea Misty, I will be right back." Tech said as he disappeared through the door.

"Well, lets hope dis work. Lexi, we're gonna transport him back to yer room, so when he wakes up. He tinks that everything alright, that he just slept too long." Ace swallowed hard and looked at Lexi. "I guess tomorrow we'll have him run da obstacle course since we said dat dat's what we were gonna have him do. Either way, everyone keep an eye on him and make sure he is alright at all times. Lexi I'm putting him under your direct care follow him no matter where he goes."

There were nods all around, but no whispering or discussion offered. It was easy to see how wary everyone was about this. Ace sighed softly as he knew the next question was going to spark a raving mob of responses.

"Does anyone have anyting ta add?" Ace said looking around the room.

"Why are we still keeping him here, there is no doubt in my mind that he needs help." Duck said pushing his way to the front.

"Because he helped us out, and we promised to help him out. There is no going back on a promise like that. Because if you break promises you're no better then the people we fight against." Rev said sharply as he moved up behind Duck.

"Fox is a good person. I would give anything to figure out what is wrong with him. Until he does something to betray my trust, then I have no reason not to believe in him." Lexi said softly as she ran her fingers down the soft fur of his chest.

"Well said Lexi. Since dere is nothin else to add everyone is dismissed." Ace said walking out of the room followed closely by everyone.

Felicia went back to looking at Misty's wrist leaving Lexi to tend to Fox. She hung her head feeling the warm tears slip from her eyes. It took everything she had to keep from crying in front of everyone. The door opened and Tech stepped through. He wore a pair of gauntlets, they were bulky and pulsed with a soft green light.

"Alright Lexi, these should help heal him. But remember they are still in the testing phase." Tech explained as he moved down to the foot of the bed lightly holding the palms of the gloves against Fox's feet.

Techs eyes started to glow a bright green color. The same green light engulfing the gloves and slowly drifted along engulfing Fox's feet. Tech concentrated as hard as he could, he could feel the lacerations appearing upon his own feet. The pain made him wince, but he could instantly feel them healing again. A smile crossed his lips as he relaxed, the glowing stopped and he looked over at Misty.

"Absolutely genius, it works." Was all he said through his heavy breathing.

Tech knew it was going to take some time to heal all of his wounds. They had to move fast or he was going to wake up. Tech started to heal the knuckles on his hands from the other night. It didn't take very long for the wounds to close up when he heard the sound of metal hitting the floor. He knelt down and picked up a tiny piece of black metal. _This looks like a chunk of one of the COM links. Of course this could be from his COM link, oh well I should really focus on the things at hand. _He shook his head and gave no further thought to it as he put it into his pockets and continued to his task.

It took just under an hour to get all of his wounds fixed up. Tech helped Lexi carry him to her room. Gently Tech laid him down on the bed covering him up a little. Lexi watched as Tech lightly traced his fingers along Fox's brow.

"I really hope he's going to be alright. There is something special about him. If only we could unlock what it is." Tech voice sounded sad as he walk out of her room.

"Thanks for everything Tech. It means a lot to me." Lexi smiled softly and patted him on the shoulder.

"You are very welcome, but I assure you Lexi I didn't do it for you." Was all he said as he walked out the door.

He stepped into the elevator and was gone. The door closed behind her as she walked over to the cot laying down. Her eyes traced his sleeping face. She lightly gripped his hand and pulled it close to her face as she rested her head against his fingers. She closed her eyes and did the best that she could to fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Overcoming Obstacle Courses

Fox's eyes fluttered open as he looked up at the ceiling. He reached up and lightly rub his eyes. There was a euphoric feel that washed over his body. His knuckles were healed, his wrist ached a little. His neck itched a little bit and his body ached a bit. His head felt heavy. He knew he had nightmares the night before, but he couldn't remember what they were about. It was so gentle and content. He lightly moved his thumb feeling her cheek fur against it.

Fox turned his head to look at Lexi sleeping in the cot next to him. As he tried to pull away she clung tighter to his hand. He sighed softly and smiled as he leaned close to her giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. Lexi slowly opened her eyes meeting his gaze immediately. She lunged excitedly into his arms holding him tightly to her. Fox raised an eyebrow, wrapping his arms tightly against her back.

"What's the matter Lexi." His voice was a whisper.

Lexi fought back the will to cry as she breathed in deeply. "..I just had a nightmare that's all."

"Its alright Lexi, you're a awake now and I'm here." Fox said quietly as he rolled over pulling her on top of him.

It was easy to see she was shaken. He could feel her trembling against him. He lay another soft kiss on her forehead. Lexi shifted a bit so she could sit up. She sat straddled across his stomach, resting her hand against his chest feeling his smooth heartbeat. Fox looked up at her, his amber eyes as soft as they have always been when he looked at her.

"I'm glad that you're here Fox. I didn't realized how much this place wasn't my home until you came along. But now you're here." Her green eyes quivered a bit as she almost lost composure.

"Lexi I'm here, and nothing is going to change that. I'll stay as long as you want me too." Fox sat up letting her slip into his lap as he hugged her tightly.

Lexi sighed softly returning the hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm glad to hear you say that Fox."

"Lexi as much as I would like to stay right here all day, I do have to go to the bathroom." Fox smiled a bit as he looked up at her from his warm spot against her chest.

Lexi blushed and slide out of his lap onto the floor. "I'm sorry Fox."

Fox stood up giving her a soft hug. "No its alright, I'm sorry I had to ruin such a sweet moment."

Fox walked a bit stiffly over to the bathroom. The door closed behind him. Lexi did what she could to straighten her room up a bit. She had the sudden feeling that she must look horrible, she straightened herself up as best as she could. When the bathroom door slide open. Fox looked around on the floor for his tank top shirt.

"Well that's odd, I remember going to sleep in my tank top. I must have taken it off." Fox said digging through the blankets on the bed.

Lexi thought for a moment on what to say to cover up the fact that she had cut it off of him. "I think Tech might have taken it and put it in the laundry. I'm sure he'll have another one waiting for you."

"Oh that's right, he has my shoes and socks too. So what are we going to do today." Fox asked fixing the bed from where he messed it up.

"Well we were going to have you do the obstacle course. If you were up to it." Lexi said as she stepped into her sneakers.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like fun. I hope I can live up to the challenge." He walked over to Lexi, lightly running his fingers through her hair.

Lexi looked up at him smiling. "What was that all about?"

"You had a hair out of place, so I thought I would help you out with it." Fox gave her a warm smile.

"Well that was very gentlemanly of you." Lexi said as she started walking toward the door.

Lexi stopped long enough to push a red button on the wall. "Calling all Loonatics to the obstacle course."

Fox could hear her voice carry, her voice echoing through the intercom down the hall. "What was that all about?"

"Yeah something happened to everyone's COM link. Tech is working on the problem right now." Lexi stated as she walked out into the hall way.

There was a cold breeze that blew past her as Fox followed her close behind. Fox looked down the hall to where Tech and Rev were working on putting a new window in. Lexi looked up at Fox and could see his mind trying to work through what might have happened.

Tech turned and looked at Fox giving him a smiles. "Hey there, its good to see you again. Genius lesson two hundred thirty one, don't play golf in the halls."

Fox chuckled and nodded. "Thanks, that's a good lesson to learn."

Lexi nodded to Tech and took Fox's hand. "Don't forget to report to the obstacle course room, fellas."

"Yeah we should be there in about 2.37 minutes flat." Rev blurted out as he pressed the window into place.

Tech quickly started sealing the edges of the window. "Oh Fox, there is a shirt and a pair of socks in the elevator for you."

"Thank you so much Tech, I'll see you later." Fox said as he was pulled into the elevator.

Lexi called out quietly. "To Training Room O elevator."

Fox picked up the socks slowly slipping them on. He leaned up against Lexi for balance she giggled a bit as he almost fell on his face. He smiled and pulled his shirt on tucking it into his sweat pants. She walked over and took his hand. She held it tightly as he lightly laced his fingers with hers. The door of the elevator opened into a large room, they both respectfully released their hands as to not stir criticism from the other members. Fox stepped out into the room slowly, he looked around at the large obstacle course that lay before him. His eyes were wide as he jumped a bit at the feeling of Lexi warm hands against his back.

"Whoa this is heavy!" He whispered softly looking over at Lexi.

"Just so you know Fox, no one is expecting you to ace this thing. I mean some of the senior members can't even ace this. After your performance yesterday we just want to see if it stirs something else inside of you." Her voice was soft.

"Alright Doc, dis is how it works, we are gonna time yer progress through the obstacle course. Der will be no outside interference, but you will have to dodge your way through. Ders nothing that will permanently injure ya, but ya will get hurt a little. At the end of the course you will be pitted against one of the other members of the Loonatics dat you didn't face yesterday, in hand to hand combat. When yer ready just hit the red button to yer left." He could hear Ace over the PA system.

"Hey, I'll be waiting for you in the combat ring. After yesterday I want to see what you can do first hand." Lexy said pushing some sneakers into his hand.

"But I don't want…to…never mind." He said softly as Lexi walked away.

Fox sighed softly his stomach started wrenching again as he stepped down into the tight sneakers, they were the perfect fit. No doubt in his mind that Felicia had measured his feet when he was out cold the other day. Slowly he paced a bit, stretching his legs and his back as if ready for a warm up. Just like the day before, he didn't know why it felt so familiar to him, but it did. His muscles were heating up and he felt his heart starting to pound. His hand rested on the red button as he took a deep breath and in the same instant he pushed the button.

Fox launched himself forward his legs moving at an incredible pace, his eyes reading the first obstacle like a computer schematic. A seventy degree incline of soft padding, impossible to gain footing. He gritted his teeth and with strong push with his legs he hurled himself halfway up the incline but his legs pushed him onward, his hands nimbly clasping the bar at the top, as he pulled himself up onto it. The second obstacle once again scanned through his mind. There was a rope tied to a platform above, and below a small river of mud, the rope was too long to swing across and several pain lasers sweeping around below the rope. They would prove difficult to got hand over hand on the rope.

"Bingo…" He whispered out as he jumped up grabbing the platform that the rope was tied to and pulled himself up on it.

He hunkered down and ran as fast as he could across the rope, his tail instinctively twitching from side to side helping him keep his balance as he made it to the other platform. The third obstacle was a several rows of monkey bar, they were pretty tight together but there was a way through them and on to the next obstacle. Fox jumped through one of the openings and launches through the other one. A down, then a left and a right. Then an up and down, and before he knew it he was at the next obstacle his lungs were burning from how fast he was forcing his body to move. The next obstacle was a swim under the water, he breathed in deeply and hit the water hard. The tunnel was too narrow to use his arms but he flipped his legs like flippers to get through.

The narrow tunnel was dark and the water was cold and murky, but he didn't stop pushing himself onward. A light started filtering though the dark murkiness. He pushed himself out of the water gasping for air, his eyes narrowed at the fifth obstacle. He quickly slicked his hair back away from his eyes to get a better look. Several layers of lasers moving in sync with one another. He had to find his way through them without getting burned to a crisp. He quickly pulled his tail back through the hole in his pants wrapping it around his leg as he pushed on through. His body knew what to do. Tuck and roll, jump, forward somersault, one handed cartwheel, two handed cartwheel, into a back flip, one and two, and then three, quarter back flip into a push up. He mouthed the move as he did them, the final laser stretched before him as he lay back as far as he could turning his muzzle to the side. He felt the heat against his cheek. Before he knew it he was up again and moving through the door into a straight up climb, there were foot holds and hand holds, but he didn't have time.

He leapt up on the one wall pushing himself onto the other wall and then back to the other wall again doing a triangle jump as he did before with the robot. With his final jump he grabbed the bar over head pulling himself up. The seventh obstacle was just what he though it was going to be, the swinging rope, but he had to jump from one rope to another. Below the rope lay a pool of water, and the water looked cold. He jumped his hand gripping the rope as he swung. He swung his legs forward to speed up his swing as he saw the other rope moving away. In a hard heave he leg go of the first rope and grabbed the other he felt the rope bite into his hand. His wrist grinding a bit, but he didn't let go until he was at the wall on the other side. He pulled himself up onto the foot wide wall.

He looked down at the pool of water below and shook his head. "No way."

He swallowed hard and jumped from the top of the wall holding his hands straight out tucking his muzzle against his chest as he hit the water hard. He did a front roll under the water planting his feet against the bottom of the pool pushing himself out of the water and closer to the edge of the pool as he swam. He pushed himself up onto the edge of the pool feeling his heart pounding and his breathing heavy. He forced himself up on to his feet and through the door to the ninth obstacle. There were five platforms with water under them and energy blades swinging between the platforms.

"Oh my god, what is this Edgar Allen Poe's house?!" He panted out as he jumped to the first platform feeling his balance fail a bit as he cursed himself.

Fox stopped for a moment pulling his bushy tail back through the hole on in his pants before jumping to the next platform. Then as he counted the swings he jumped as hard as he could doing a front somersault passed the next two set of blades. He landed and rolled pushing off the ground with his hands. He could feel the heat of the energy blade sweeping passed his hand as he tucked them at his side. He landed hard on his feet on the other side of the obstacle. He turned around, looking back with a smile on his face. Before he pushed himself onward to the combat ring. Lexi awaited him a little surprised at his performance and speed.

"Lexi, I don't want to fight you. Haven't I proved myself enough." Fox panted as he fell to one knee.

"I wish it could be that way. But the timer won't end until my back touches the mat. I'm sorry Fox." Lexi sighed taking a fighting stance.

"Alright, I understand." Fox rose to his feet and moved forward quickly, not bothering with a fighter's stance.

Lexi shifted forward and thrust both of her hands out. Fox caught her right hand with his right hand. His left hand slapping her other one away as he pulled her tight against him his eyes locking with her. His soft lips lightly caressed along her in a loving kiss. Fox pulled his lips away. He held her hands out to the side, her head lightly touching his chest. He let her hand go as he wrapped his arms around her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist and held him closely as her eyes closing.

Fox's voice was soft and soothing even through his heavy breathing, he whispered in her ear. "I don't want to fight you Lexi. I would rather lose then do so."

Fox released her and stepped back looking into Lexi's eyes. Her cheeks were bright red as she slowly stumbled back onto her backside defeated. Fox moved over and knelt down next to her giving her a comforting smile. Lexi smiled back through her deeply blushing cheeks.

There was a door next to the mat that opened as Ace walked through the door followed closely by the rest of the team. Fox looked up at him with a smile on his face. Tech followed Ace through the door and was at Fox's side in seconds.

Tech chuckled softly lightly patting Fox on the back while whispering in his ear. "That's a shame you didn't use that move on me yesterday."

Fox laughed a bit while leaning into Tech a bit. The smile faded a bit as the searing pain behind his eye started again. He looked down and closed his eyes. Lexi looked up at him and cocked her head.

Ace rushed over his eyes were wide open as he rambled out. "Dat was incredible Doc! Where did you learn how to move like dat?"

The rest of the members except for Zadavia circled around Fox and they were all rambling all at once at how great his run was. Fox's heart was pounding in his ears. His breathing was becoming frail. The room was starting to spin. His eyes met Lexi, there was a pleading look in his eyes. He felt fatigue for the first time since he woke up and felt light headed at all the people being around him. He reached up gripping the collar, he could feel it burning his hands. The feeling like he was being choked out driving him down to the floor on his face next to Lexi.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

These Dreams

Fox was at ease, everywhere he looked was green. The trees, the brush, and the grass to either side of the dirt path he was standing on. His ears were filled with the beautiful scenery the soft wind blowing through the trees above and the sound of the dirt crunching under foot. He didn't know where he was going, but it felt good to be going there. He reached up and touched his neck, the collar was gone. He smiled and felt free of its clutches. Fox stopped, opening his canteen, lifting it to his lips. The water was cool and sweet in his mouth as he swallowed hard. He felt a warm hand upon his shoulder. It was Lexi reaching out to take the canteen. She drank some of the water. There was a warm feeling all through him, as he leaned close kissing her lips. His eye slipping closed. The sweet taste of cherry lip balm on her lips made him smile.

All around him the colors started to fade. Running down like paint on a canvas that had gotten wet. He opened his eyes and Lexi was gone. He turned around feeling the cold clenching him. The feeling in his gut was back, his heart started to race. He whipped around looking for any cause of this anomaly.

Then behind him came a voice laughing as the world he knew crumbled. His beautiful forest paradise. It echoed around him slowly sinking into his mind making him shutter. There was a cold hand gripping his chest causing him to fall to his knees. His arms were heavy, his legs too. Even his head felt like it weighed a ton. The collar was back around his neck tighter than ever almost chocking him. He fought to breath as the searing burn was back around his neck. The stabbing in his head forcing him to moan in pain. Fox felt the strength to lift his head and he saw a tall slender figure walking towards him. The hallow sound of it's foot steps drawing near. Fox tired to run, but all his strength was gone. The floor which had once been forest floor was now a cold black marble, there was a chill all around him.

He felt a cold hand clap around his neck cutting off his breath as he was lifted from the floor like a rag doll from the ground. He looked down into the shadow of where the face should be, it was concealed by a black cloak, only two red eyes shined through the blackness. It was the same figure from his dream. Fox chocked for air as he gripped hard at the figures wrist. He felt his body being whipped up and slammed hard against the floor. The pain shot through his body like a lightening bolt. He pressed his hand against the floor as he tried to push himself up but his arms had no strength.

The voice came again deep and scratchy it pierced his mind. "Well now, Dagon. You thought you would escape into another silent slumber."

The voice sounded the same as it did in the last dream. "Dagon?" Fox whisper as he tried to look up but couldn't, he had heard the name before. "Who is Dagon?"

"Why, you are Dagon. Do you not remember? Oh of course you don't, the collar I gave you. Its making it rather difficult to remember who you are, isn't it?" The figure gloated as he walked up to Fox and lifted him into a kneeling position.

"You put this thing on me? Take it off now!" Fox spat out trying to regain his strength.

"All in due time Dagon, for now you have work to do. Your final task is at hand." The figure said walking around him, his feet hitting the floor in a rhythmic fashion, like a clock ticking away.

"Final task, what do you mean." Fox said looking up at the figure.

"Oh you haven't caught on have you? Remember the pearls I…or Lexi asked you to gather. I thank you so much for that. They weren't pearls at all, as a matter of fact. They were the transmitter chips for the Loonatic's COM links." The figure grabbed his hair snatching Fox's head back.

"You're the reason that the COM links didn't work." Fox gritted out.

"NO! You're not getting it. You're the reason why. Thanks to you I was able to gain access to all of their transmission. I know how everything works, and I have you to thank. But wait there's more. Thank to you I have the entire schematics to the precious Loonatic Tower. I know every floor, every room." The figure dangled the GPS COM link that Tech made, in front of Fox.

"It wasn't my choice. Who the hell are you?" Fox yelled as loud as he could.

"Oh you will find out soon enough. But first I want you to complete my final task. I want you to access the databases of the Loonatics, copy all their files to a data pad and bring it to me." The voice urged Fox on.

"No, I refuse to betray my friends." Fox shouted back feeling movement in his hand.

"You don't have a choice! You're my little marionette and I am the Puppet Master." The figure mused as he started a rumble of laughter.

"No! I won't hurt my friends." Fox growled out, gritting his teeth.

The figure turned looking into his eyes. "You're such a good puppet, you bought me the data pad."

Just then the clone that he saw in the tank in his last dream stepped out from behind him. "My puppet reach into his right pocket and pull out the data pad."

Fox's clone moved over to kneel down in front of him. Slipping his hand into his pocket. Fox tried to struggle free, but couldn't. The clone pulled a data pad from his pocket, carrying it back to the cloaked figure. The figure closed his hand around the data pad he let out a triumphant laugh.

"Thank you my puppet. Remove yourself from my sight. I wish to be alone with my dear Dagon." His voice rumbled, and the clone disappeared.

"You have proven yourself a good puppet Dagon. In twenty-four hours Loonatic Tower will be mine and as a reward to you. I will remove the collar. I just have so much I want to do, and its all thanks to you my little puppet. Remind me to pay a visit to Lexi while I'm there, she seems like my kind of woman." The figure tossed his head back laughing.

"You son of bitch, you stay away from her!" Fox yelled as he forced himself up on his feet.

"Oh no my little puppet you're not going anywhere." The figure growled out.

The figure laughed casting his hands out as if controlling the strings of a puppet. Fox's body went limp and came alive dancing as he were a puppet. His limbs flailing around uncontrollably. The laughter rumbled through him. He heart clenched and his pulse froze he had lost control of everything.

"Lexi." Fox groaned out. "I'm sorry!"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Truths Realized

Fox's eyes shot open as he sat up. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as he looked around the room. Sweat poured from his forehead. The chill in the room caused him to shutter. His mind racing with maniacal thoughts. This time he could remember everything about his dream. Then there was a calm, brought on by a soft hand resting against his shoulder, he turned his head his eyes trying to focus on who the hand belong to. The hand pulled away from his shoulder and lightly swept his long bangs from his eyes and Lexi's concerned face came through the darkness, her green eyes easing him even more.

"Are you alright Fox?" Her voice was soft in the dark room.

Fox pursed his lips and shook his head. "No…I had a nightmare but it felt so real."

"Another nightmare?" Lexi softly ran her fingers along his forehead.

"You know about the nightmares?" Fox interrupted her sharply.

"Yeah I'll explain, but first tell me about this nightmare." Her voice was gentle.

"Lexi this is something more I know it. I need you to trust me please." His voice urged her, his hand finding hers in the dark holding it.

Lexi looked down at his sweaty hand and sighed, softly nodding. "I do trust you Fox. Tell me about the dream."

"Not yet, I need you to access your criminal database. I'm looking for someone called Dagon, I don't have a last name, but I need to know who he is." Fox lifted Lexi's hand and pressed it against his chest.

She could feel his heart racing under her hand and nodded gently. "Alright we can use my data pad, but you have to understand that I could get into so much trouble for this."

"If I wasn't so scared I wouldn't ask you to do this." Fox's voice was soft, as she could feel it rumble through his chest.

Lexi nodded and got up from the bed and called out. "Room lights please."

The room lit up as Fox looked around the room. He shifted to the side putting his feet on the floor. _She is too good to me. I should just tell her everything. _He thought to himself as he stood up, his muscles were sore from the obstacle run earlier, his head was buzzing and ringing.

Lexi moved over to her dresser starting to dig through the top draw. She was dressed in simple pink pajamas. The shirt was just a pink tank top with a large purple carrot on it and the bottoms were a pair of pants with shorter legs and were covered with matching purple carrots. Fox's eyes fell on Lexi who was digging frantically through the top drawer of her dresser. She turned and looked into his eyes, there was a hint of disappointment.

"My data pad is gone, I always put it in the top drawer of my dresser. Did you take it?" She backed against the dresser, there was fear in her eyes.

"To be honest Lexi I might have. I don't know what's going on, but I think I've been up to no good. But you have to understand I don't mean to do it. In my dream there was a cloaked figure he called himself the Puppet Master, and he referred to me as Dagon…his marionette." Fox swallowed hard as he took a step closer to her, she moved away from him her face baring pain at being betrayed.

"But that's not the first of it at all. I've had three dreams all together. I didn't remember them until the cloaked figure told me what I've done. I think this collar on my neck is how he's controlling me. I can't take it off or it will kill me. He said he would let me go because I've completed all three tasks. The last one being that I gather all the information from your databases. He's after the Loonatics and I don't know why. I need your help Lexi." Fox' s voice was frantic. "That's not all, he said that he was going to take over Loonatic Tower in twenty-four hours. We have to work fast." Fox could see the fear in her eyes.

"But you're the bad guy." Lexi whispered softly.

"Not by choice! I swear to you not by choice. I don't remember anything about myself, but I do know my feelings and what I'm going through. I hurt sometimes in my stomach like I'm guilty for something. Something I haven't done, but I know that when I'm near you…its gone. I feel warm, I feel like I'm home. Those are the feelings I want. He will consume you all if you don't help me. I'm not strong enough to fight him." Fox moved closer to her pinning her between him and the wall.

His eyes traced hers, she could see the tears welling up in his eyes. "You mean it, don't you? I can see it in your eyes. I will help you."

"Thank you so much Lexi. I need to get to a computer and access the criminal database. I need to find out who Dagon is, and if there really is a Puppet Master. From now on when I sleep, I want you to tie yourself to me. Follow me and see where I go and what I'm doing. Don't try to stop me unless I'm going to do something dangerous, or harm someone else." His voice was soft against her face, her hands resting gently against his chest.

Lexi nodded and took his hand walking towards the door into the hall. "Alright, you need to have an access code to get into Tech's lab, lucky for me I know it."

Fox followed along closely down the hall to the elevator. She pulled him into the elevator behind her.

"Tech's Laboratory Elevator." Lexi called out quietly.

"Access denied. Access code requested." The cool computer voice called back.

"Tech's Laboratory, Access code A.C.M.E." Lexi called back as the elevator started moving.

Fox leaned against the wall the floor was cold under his bare feet pads. Lexi took his hand holding it lightly. Stroking the back of it with her thumb. She was trembling and he could feel it. So many words rushed through his head, he wanted to say something to reassure her that everything was going to be alright, but he wasn't sure if it was or not. He didn't want to lie to her as well as scare her.

The door opened into the dimly lit room, but they weren't alone as they stepped in. Tech turned in his chair with his arms across his chest, Rev was at his side, his eyebrows arched in frustration. They were both joined by Ace and Misty who moved up next Fox and Lexi. All eyes were upon them. Lexi swallowed hard and moved closer to Fox.

"Someone accessed our databases." Tech said in a low tone, his eyes searching Fox's face.

"Yeah Doc, it says dat Lexi was de last one to log in, and download stuff to her data pad." Ace said holding the hilt of his guardian strike sword.

"AndIhavethishunch, thatitsFoxherewho'sbehinditall. Ican'tbeto sureaboutit. ImeanImaybeaneducatedguess. Ijustwonderif, andonlyifLexi, youyourselfhadsomethingtodowithitaswell." Rev uttered out in one long sentence.

"No, she didn't. I was the one who access the data bases. There is something going on…" Fox was interrupted by Ace who took a few steps forward.

"Dats right Doc, something is goin' on here, and I tink yer da one behind it." The blade of his guardian strike sword extended.

"…if you would listen to him, he can explain. Ace please just listen to him." Lexi said stepping in front of Fox protecting him.

Ace pursed his lips tightly holding his sword ready. "Alright Lexi, fer ya, not him. Go Fox ya have two minutes."

"Every time I've collapsed I've had a dream. Three of them to be exact. I can't remember the other two, but this last one I do remember. There was a figure in it called the Puppet Master, he said he's controlling me with this collar. He said I had three tasks to perform and I did them well. The first of three tasks was, to take the transmitter chip out of your COM links. That would give him access to all your transmission. The second task was to hand over the COM Link GPS system that Tech created for me. With that he knows every inch of Loonatic Tower. The third and final was to give him all the information in your data bases. In twenty-four hours he's going to take over Loonatic Tower." Fox took a deep breath as his ears laid back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean any of this. He called me Dagon, that's why we're here to look up who that name belongs to. He told me as a reward for being a good puppet he would release me from the collar." Fox blurted out as quick as he could.

There was a long silence in the room. Tech's mind was working over all the evidence that was lay before him. Fox swallowed hard and leaned into Lexi. Tech got up from the chair walking over to Fox.

He started to rub his shoulder gently and the raised an eyebrow drawing closer to Fox. "Interesting, there were three lights on the collar when I originally examined it, and you stated that there were three tasks to complete before the collar could be removed. All the lights are off. Interesting the collar was controlling you."

"Thenthatwouldmeanthatthelightssymbolizedthethreetasks, and whenthelastlightturnedoff. Thenwhydidn'thecollarfalloff?" Rev thought out loud as if it just all came to him.

"Well that seems like a fair explanation. So we have to find out as much information as we can about this Puppet Master, and this Dagon character. Then we start finding out how to repel his attack on Loonatic Tower. Give me a second and I will look the name Dagon up in the database." Tech said moving back to the computer, Rev moved up to stand next to him looking at a few of the other monitors.

Ace contemplated what Fox was saying. "Dagon. Do ya think dat might be yer name?"

"I don't know Ace, all I know is my feelings. I feel that I was put here to sabotage you all, but I don't know why. I assure you I didn't want this, I just wanted to be the me that I am now. I have a feeling that I'm not a good person, but I don't want to be evil." He took a step closer to Ace.

Ace held his sword out resting it on Fox's shoulder. Fox looked deep into Ace's blue eyes. They stood there for a long time just looking at each other. Ace found himself doubting Fox's guilt in the whole matter, there was no malice in his amber eyes. Lexi moved closer to him, resting her fingers against the blade of the sword pushing it down from Fox's shoulder. The only noise in the room was Tech punching keys on his key pad.

"He's not a bad man Ace, if its true that he's being controlled its our duty to save him, not just for our own sake, but his. He can be a very powerful ally and an even better friend." Lexi's voice was soft in the room.

"I know, but as leader I have to view him as a threat." Ace said looking from Lexi to Fox. "Don't take dis personally Doc."

"I don't. To be a good leader you should be concerned with your team first. If it would make you feel better…" Fox held his hands out. "You can restrain me, I want you to do it. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Unfortunately that wasn't always the case. According to the files that the police have on you, as well as the intergalactic bureau of investigation. You are wanted on thirteen planet. You're a spy, a very dangerous spy…" Tech said raising up from his chair beckoning Fox closer.

Fox moved over to the computer and sat down. Dead in the center of the screen was his face. There was no collar around his neck. Whatever he had done he did of his own free will. Fox shook his head slowly, his mouth hanging open. He read the lines slowly starting from the top to the bottom, his body quaked in the chair as he fought to breath. The feelings that he had in his gut now made sense. It was guilt for all the things he knew he did, but couldn't remember.

Tech rested his hand on Fox's shoulder. It was visible to see how traumatic it was for him to realize his past, he read allowed so Fox wouldn't have to. "Dagon Thorne; he was wanted on thirteen planets for espionage, piracy, theft, kidnapping, and murder. He was considered one of the galaxies most dangerous criminals. He was a mastermind in science, martial arts, psychology, and bio chemistry. His list of crimes has been suspended from anyone seeing them, but they list in the hundreds."

Fox pushed the chair away from the desk, fighting to breath, fighting back the pain and the tears as well. "No, its not me. That's not me. I can't be that person. I don't want to be that person!"

Tech's hand clenched down on Fox's shoulder tightly pushing him hard against the wall. Tech did everything he could to calm him down. Fox started thrashing a bit as Tech pushed him down to his knees to keep him from hurting himself.

"Fox calm down. Its not you, at least not anymore. It says that Dagon died three years ago. Killed in a shuttle crash trying to escape authorities. Since you're here, than then mean all records are wrong and there is someone controlling you. You're Fox now not Dagon and only you can uncover what is going on here." Tech said softly squeezing his shoulders.

Fox rose from the floor and moved over to Ace. He grabbed his hand pushing the guardian strike sword hard against his neck, tears slipping from his eyes down his cheeks. "No! I don't want this, I don't want to live. Ace please cut the collar off and let it take me I can't live with who I am. End this please!"

"Guardian strike sword! Sheath." The sword blade disappeared back into the hilt, his blue eyes stone upon Fox's amber eyes. "No Fox, I can't, der is good in ya. A past is something that ya have to carry wit ya. But if ya learn from it, and become a better person because of it. Den you can learn to live wit it."

"Very powerful speech Ace." Zadavia's voice called out as she stepped down into the room. "This is something you are going to have to live with it Fox. You are the only one who can help us. You want to make up for your crimes, then this is how you are going to have to do it. Dagon Thorne is a mastermind on a higher plane. There is more than meets the eye here. The only way that we can face Dagon is to enter Fox's mind after sending him into a deep sleep. We have to work fast. If we can find out where Dagon's living body is. We can arrest him and save Fox."

Fox slipped down to the floor on his knees burying his face in his hands. "Then what do I do now, just play his games?"

"I don't see dat ya have much of a choice dere Doc. But ya will have us to back ya up dis time." Ace said walking passed Zadavia towards the elevator.

"…and if I hurt someone?" Fox growled out sharply.

"…you won't, you don't have it in you to hurt us. I saw it in your eyes." Lexi said touching Fox's shoulder softly.

Rev moved over quickly offering a hand to help Fox up, making sure to speak slowly for him. "Don't worry Fox we will make sure we take good care of you, alright?"

Fox pulled himself up as he realized all eyes were upon him again. "Thank you all so much, I want to forget my past and with your help I know things will be alright."

"I want everyone ta report ta da infirmary tomorrow morning nine sharp. Tech I want ya ta find a way ta design a machine dat will allow us to enter his mind." Ace said softly looking back at everyone.

"I will need the help of Rev and Misty as well. I don't think I can design something like that in one night by myself." Tech said looking at both of them, they gave him a stiff nod.

"Fox I want you ta get as much sleep as ya can. Tomorrow is gonna be rough Doc. Lexi go wit him make sure nothing' happens ta him. We need him unscathed." Ace said looking at Fox and then at Lexi.

Lexi nodded gently, taking his hand and held it tightly in hers. She didn't have words to make him feel better, all the words have already been said. She just pulled him to the elevator slowly. Their eyes followed him into the elevator as the doors closed. He was all alone with Lexi.

"You're so understanding Lexi. I wish I could only be a third as strong as you." Fox whispered softly keeping his eyes to the floor.

Lexi softly caresses his hand. Her eyes looking up into his. She could see that the weight of the world was on his shoulders and wanted so much to help him, but there was nothing she could do.

"Lexi's room." She said softly in the quiet elevator as it came to life and ushered them on to her room. "Well the thing is. I don't think I could be this understanding with just anyone. Fox I want to tell you something, that I've been thinking about for a long time."

The door opened and Lexi led Fox to her room, the whole trip only took minutes, but it felt like so much longer. Fox was exhausted once again as she helped him sit down on the bed. He looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot from crying and his heart aching from the discovery of his past. What he wanted to hear was how she hated him for what he did. He didn't want to hear how she accepted him, and wanted to help him. But yet she did and why did she? His mind screamed into his head.

"I wanted to tell you that…" Fox interrupted her by kissing her lips lovingly.

He slowly pulled away from the kiss as he looked into her eyes. "I love you Lexi. I'm sure that that's what these feeling are that I'm having for you."

Lexi blushed deeply wrapping her arms around her neck. "I love you too Fox. That's why I believe in you so much. I couldn't be in love with a man who would be hell bent on hurting someone."

"I know what's in my heart and I know that I can't hurt anyone, especially you." Tears were welling in his eyes again.

"Relax Fox, please. You need your rest I know tomorrow is going to be hard. But I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe." Her voice was soft and soothing, as he watched her go into her closet coming out with what looked like a robe belt.

"What are you doing?" Fox asked, his voice was tired and cracking.

"I'm making sure that if you go anywhere tonight, you're taking me with you." She tied one end of the robe belt around her waist. "Alright come here please."

Fox got up from the bed and walked over to her. She wrapped the other end of the robe belt around him tying it rather tightly so he couldn't break away. There was only two feet of robe belt left between them as she smiled softly tugging on it.

Her cheeks flushed a bit as she looked up into his eyes. "Well the whole being tied up thing isn't one of my things. But I will try anything as long as it keeps you safe."

Fox couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head. He didn't have anything to say, he just stood their looking at her. Both of them had words to say, but neither of them had the strength to say them. She walked over to the bed with him close in tow. She lay down on the bed pulling him down to do the same. They lay facing each other in silence. Lexi looked into his eyes. One of her hands slipped down into his. He let his fingers lace with her holding them tightly. She took comfort in feeling her hand in his. The warm feeling washing over both of them. Fox shifted closer to her resting his chin on the top of her head. Lexi shifted to rest her head against his chest, listening to his heart beating. Both of them closing their eyes. They did the most they could to forget everything else that happened, and focused on being so close to one another.

"Goodnight Lexi. Sleep well and know that I love you." His voice was soft.

"I love you too Fox." She murmured softly as she was lulled into a

sleep.

Fox smiled softly as he lightly kissed the top of her head. Before letting his body relax focusing on her hand in his. Falling asleep with thoughts of her in his head.

7


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nightmares and Dreamscapes

"Fox, its time to wake up." Lexi whispered in his ear softly.

Fox slowly opened his eyes as he looked into her eyes. She was dressed in her Loonatic uniform. Fox pushed himself up slowly staring her at her. It had been the first time since the battle with the robot that he had seen her in her uniform. She reached up and ran her gloved finger along his chin, closing his mouth.

"Love, your mouth is hanging open." Lexi giggled softly as he reached up to take her hand.

"I'm sorry, its just you look so absolutely…powerful. I like it." Fox said softly his voice carrying a tired tone.

"Well don't you worry about it, after we whoop this Puppet Master guy, you'll get to see me as often as you want in this outfit. Sound like a fair deal?" Lexi said walking to the door.

Fox followed closely behind her. "Absolutely, I really hope that I get an outfit like that."

Lexi walked into the elevator turning to watch as Fox followed close behind her. "Well I hope so, but on the other hand I don't know if I would be able to keep from being distracted."

Fox laughed softly as he ran his fingers along her cheek his smile fading, as the severity of the situation was washing over them. "I love you so much Lexi. I know in my heart that everything will be alright."

"Don't lie Fox, not on my account. I'm a big girl and I know when things have a chance of turning out bad. All I want you to know is I'm going to be right next to you in the end." Lexi said softly rubbing her cheek against his.

"I know, that's why everything is going to be alright. When I'm with you, everything is alright." Fox whispered to her, taking her hand and climbing out of the elevator.

They both walked into the infirmary hand in hand. Felicia turned and looked at them and sighed softly. Ace was already there at Fox's side. Ace led him and Lexi over to the bed in the center of the room. All faces were so serious or bleak it was hard to tell which was stronger.

"Alright dis is how it gonna work Loonatics. Der can be six members in his mind at one time. If we are knocked unconscious in the dream den we wake up. Unfortunately you'll be too weak to go back in and help. So da squads will work like dis. Duck, Slam, Lexi, Molly, Misty, and Myself go in first. Tech and Rev will be our backup if we fail. Felicia and Zadavia won't be entering combat unless its necessary. Dey will be here ta tend ta us as we wake up. If we fail dere are two consequences. One Loonatic Tower will be lost. Da second bein' even worse den dat, dere is a high probability dat we will lose Fox, and I fer one don't want dat to happen. Loonatics its time to rock 'n' roll." Ace's voice was cool and calm, telling all the rest of them it was game time, and there was a lot riding on this.

Tech helped Fox lay down as he clipped something onto his collar, followed by six more clips. Each one leading out to a different circlet. Lexi lay next to Fox in the bed, her hand gripping his. Rev slowly slipped the circlet onto her head giving her a reassuring smile. Her smile was shaken but it was enough for him. Fox closed his eyes trying to fight the pain in his stomach. Molly and Duck lay in the bed to the right of Fox and Lexi. Tech fitting them with a circlet as well. Misty and Slam laying in the bed to left of Fox and Lexi. They were tended to by Rev. Ace found himself a spot in a computer chair right across from Lexi and Fox. Tech helped him pull his ears through the circlet resting it on his head.

"Alright Felicia, Rev, Zadavia, and I will inject all of you with a sedative. Its powerful and will only take seconds to work." Tech said softly looking at everyone aptly prepped for the unknown.

Zadavia moved over resting her hand on Fox's shoulder her eyes locking with his. "Don't be afraid, believe in yourself as we all do, and you will be alright."

Zadavia touched the end of the pistol syringe against his neck pulling the trigger. There was a sharp prick and a click. He could feel the cold liquid being injected. He gave Zadavia a smile and a strong nod telling her that he knew things would be alright. He turned his head to look at Lexi who winced a bit at the shot, she kept her strong smile for him. Fox noticed his eyelids were growing heavy already. His breathing was deep and he felt the fingers of sleep sweeping up to lull him off.

There was a hot breeze blowing across him as he opened his eyes. All around him was a black desert. The sand looked almost like ash. The sky was full of undulating colors. Before him was a tall staircase made of sand and at the top was the cloaked figure sitting in a throne made of sand. Fox could feel a change, there was power in this realm. His fear clouded it before, but now he was the one with the upper hand. He felt a warm hand on his back, and he didn't have to turn around to see who it was. He could feel it in his heart.

"Alright Doc, dis is yer battlefield. Yer de leader here." Ace added pulling the hilt of his guardian strike sword from his belt.

"Remember that this is a dream world. You can control things that happen here. Our powers might not work, but the powers of our mind are endless." Misty spoke up from the back.

The figure rose from his seat as he walked down the steps slowly. "Interesting, my little puppet has come to play. It changes nothing. After I finish you here, I'll just create another one."

"I don't think so. It ends here." Lexi spat out as she felt Fox's hand against her chest holding her back.

"Oh how cute, your pet has to do your talking for you. That's alright I love a spirited woman. Maybe I will keep her around my personal puppet." The figure laughed out loud as he stepped down in front of Fox standing face to face with him.

"You're a coward! You hide behind your games because you're not man enough to face me." Fox spat out as he realized that he was the same size as the cloaked figure.

"You fool, you just don't get it. I am you!" The figure pulled the hood of the cloak back his amber eyes locking with Fox's.

Fox could feel the shift of his teammates behind him. There was no mistaking it that the figure looked exactly like him. The only difference was the long scar down the right side of his face. Fox's confidence was shaken, but only a little, his mind working it over. He felt free in this plane, it was his battlefield.

"You're Dagon, you didn't die after all." Fox snapped back stepping even closer to Dagon.

"Yes, for a clone you're rather smart. I guess since all the secret are coming out. Perhaps I should tell you that you're just the product of my blood in a test tube. Didn't see that coming did you?" Dagon shifted to his weight to one foot.

"…just a clone?" Fox's voice went soft as he looked into Dagon's eyes.

"Yes, but what a clone you were. You were smarter than all the others. You were faster than them. It was as if you were me. Never before have I seen a more beautiful sight. You were going to be the greatest killer of all time." Dagon could feel Fox's confidence slipping.

"Liar, you're a liar." Fox spit in Dagon's face.

"Enough of these game, you die here and now." Dagon lunged hard slamming his fist into Fox's chest sending him sprawling on the ground.

Ace turned and did a hard sidekick to Dagon's ribs. "Guardian strike sword, lets rock."

The blade extend from the hilt. Ace swung the blade across his body. He missed, but swung the blade back to stop a sword attack from Dagon. Dagon smiled holding the blade down at his side, there was a fury in his eyes. It was hard to attack him, with him looking so much like Fox. But there was no holding back now.

"Silly bunny, I can materialize thing in the world as well. Remember I am a master of dreams too." Dagon smirked softly.

Lexi pressed her hands to either side of her head as a pink sonic wave jumped from her ears slamming Dagon to the ground. "I'll wipe that smirk right off your mug."

Fox was up on his feet again as he coughed hard trying to gain his breath again. Misty ran past Lexi and did a hard stomp on Dagon's chest. Dagon groaned out and rolled over to rise up on his knees. Misty kicked him hard in the hip sprawling him out yet again. She shot a glance at Duck, who nodded. He rocked back and threw two of his glowing orange eggs, both of them slamming into Dagon's face.

Dagon growled out as he rose up. "That's it, game over!"

He shouted out grabbing Misty by the throat lifting her up from the ground. He flexed his hand cutting off her air as she squirmed to get free. Ace race over to her side swinging his sword. Dagon threw Misty as hard as he could smashing her hard into Ace sending them both sprawling. Fox raced by, grabbing Lexi around the waist moving her as Dagon slashed his blade into the ground where she had been standing. Molly moved up there to step down hard on the blade snapping the tip off of in the ground.

"You're like going down big fella." She rocked back, a white sonic light surrounding her fist as she punched him in the face.

The force of the punch sending him stumbling back. Molly turned in enough time to catch Duck's foot in her hands thrusting him up into the air. Duck drop kicked Dagon in the side of the head, sending him stumbling back a little more into Slam's waiting arms. Slam wrapped his arms around Dagon's torso, squeezing hard, starting to spin as quickly as he could. Dagon growled as he broke free from Slam's grip. He pulled the cloak from around his neck throwing it over Slam's face. Dagon's drew his energy cannon from the holster on his back firing several shots point blank range into Slam.

Slam opened his eyes and looked around the room. His eyes were heavy and he felt so weak. Zadavia helped him out of bed to sit on the floor against the wall. She looked over at Tech who shook his head.

"That was fast, if he can take out Slam that quick we might have trouble." Tech watched the monitor.

There was a soft beep on the monitor that kept appearing every so often. It could have been a flux, but it seemed more than that. Rev offered to go in next and Tech shook his head slowly.

"If another member comes out, then you can go in. We have to space it out or there will be no backup available." Tech said as the red beep blinked again.

Dagon fired his blaster a few more times, as Ace blocked it with his guardian strike sword. Ace started to charge Dagon as Duck followed closely. Dagon continued to fire wildly, there was always a chance that Ace would miss the block.

Fox grabbed Duck's hand pulling him close wrapping his arms around Duck's midsection. Duck's blue eyes locked with Fox's as he blushed a bit.

Duck raised and eyebrow, a little frazzled. "Uhm, I don't think this is the time for this."

Fox whispered into his ear. "No Duck, Quack us over behind him, he won't expect it."

"That's a good idea." Duck said as the disappeared in a puff of orange smoke.

They both appeared behind Dagon, Duck kicked Dagon in the back as hard as he could. Dagon stumbled forward. Fox ran up doing a high kick. Dagon blocked it with a firm forearm. Fox recovered with a stiff punch, he felt Dagon's hand close around his fist. There was another few punches and kicks thrown. Fox was able to block everything that was thrown at him, but so was Dagon. Lexi took this chance as a distraction she could use. She reached down into the black sand. She concentrated as hard as she could, her fingers closing around something. She pulled a Bo staff up from the sand. A smile coming to her lips as he charged forth into the fray.

Misty watched Lexi pull the staff from the sand, as she followed suit drawing a set of daggers from the sand. "This is bitchin'!"

Duck readied two more of his glowing eggs. He quickly launched them both at the same time. Dagon kicked up a wall of sand to block both eggs. They slammed against the wall. Fox thrust forward, Dagon sidestepping the attack. Fox could feel Dagon grabbing the back of his shirt flipping him up off his feet, slamming him hard on his back in the sand.

Dagon's eyes started glowing a bit as he smiled. Rolling out of the way of Misty's swinging blade. He closed his arm around her neck, jerking her to the side. The snap was loud and unmistakable as she fell to the ground. Dagon knelt down picking up both the daggers that Misty dropped.

Dagon raised his arm in enough time to feel that hard slam of Lexi's Bo staff. He grinned maniacally and threw one of the daggers. Lexi let go of the staff pushing off of the ground into a flip. The dagger swept pass her face, she felt it nick a her ear a little. She closed her hand around the dagger's hilt catching it. Her feet planting in the sand as she struck an attack pose. Dagon licked his lips and beckoned her to attack. Dagon turned his head a bit ducking in enough time to feel the wind of Ace's sword sweeping by. Molly raced up through the wall of sand as she caught the blade of the other dagger in the chest. Molly fell to the ground laying face down in the sand.

Dagon smiled as he retrieved the Bo staff from the dirt. Duck charged forth landing a hard kick into Dagon's side. This time Dagon respond by swinging his staff down upon Duck. Duck quaked in behind Dagon in enough time to see the Bo staff slam into the sand. Dagon growled out shifting around in enough time to feel Duck's hand slam into the hard wooden staff. Duck gritted his teeth as he could feel his knuckles snap. Dagon threw his body up in a hard spiral turn catching Duck hard in the face with his boot sending him sprawling into the sand next to Molly.

Duck opened his eyes, reaching up to rub his head. "That guy is dynamite." His voice was soft and heavy with sleep.

"I think I figured it out. That bleep on the monitor I keep seeing is the COM Link I made for Fox. I'm willing to bet that's where Dagon's real body is. If we can go there, we can arrest him. Rev and Zadavia why don't you go. Felicia man this station. I'm going in to help." Tech said forcefully.

Zadavia nodded to Rev, who was already on his way out the door with the coordinates. Tech moved over to where Misty had been laying.

"Wait, stay out here with me. At least until Ace or Lexi get taken out and then go in. I will need you here till the very last moment. I don't know if I can tend to all of you, the vital sign monitor, and monitoring Dagon." Felicia rambled out, lightly tugging on Tech's arm.

"Alright but every moment they don't have help is every moment Fox slips away." Tech said his face was grim for their survival on this one.

Dagon slammed the staff down hard onto the guardian strike sword. Fox moving in behind him doing a sweep that Dagon was able to jump over. Fox barely moving out of the way of a heavy stomp as he rolled out of the way. Lexi stepped in between them jabbing with the dagger, only to have it blocked by the Bo staff. She tossed the dagger up, catching it in her other hand. She held it ready the other way, spinning her whole body around brining the blade down into Dagon's leg. Fox was moved fast jumping, wrapping his arms around Lexi's waist pulling her out of the way once again. The Bo staff smashing Fox in the middle of the back as he rolled out of the way Lexi in his arms.

Ace stepped down on the end of the staff, swinging the guardian strike sword as hard as he could severing the staff in half. Dagon crouched down. Fox saw him pick up the dagger Lexi dropped, he tried to shout out a warning, but his breath was gone once again. Ace moved in enough time to dodge the swing of the remaining staff, but didn't move in time to avoid the dagger that hit him in the side. The pain was excruciating, but Ace didn't falter, he kicked the other end of the stick into the air. Fox reached up catching it bringing it down onto Dagon's waiting staff. Fox did a hard sidekick that was blocked. As he spun around swinging his side of the staff only to have it blocked again by Dagon.

"Loonatics regroup." Ace groaned out as he stepped back.

Lexi was at his side offering him a shoulder to lean on. "What is it?"

Fox continued to block attacks, having his attacks blocked in turn. They moved in sync with one another. Dagon had a little bit more of an edge. Ace fell to one knee the pain in his side causing him to black out a bit, his mind racing as a solution finally came.

"We only have one chance at dis. We need ta get dat collar off of Fox. Its holding him back and giving up all of his moves to Dagon. Dagon no longer controls him, but he can use da collar ta read Fox's mind." Ace said as he felt Lexi stand him up.

Lexi nodded softly. "So how do you recommend we do this?"

"Well first of all, we can't tell Fox. Dis is what we're going ta have ta do." Ace leaned close whispering into her ear.

Fox reached up catching Dagon's side of the staff, as Dagon caught his. The were caught in a stalemate it seemed. As Fox placed both his feet into Dagon chest pushing off as hard as he could, pulling both sides of the staff away. The force threw Dagon down to the ground and Fox into a back flip. Fox landed feeling his ankle give a little bit, sending him down to his knee.

Lexi ran up to Fox wrapping one arm across his chest. Her other hand gripping his chin pulling his head back as far as it would go, baring his vulnerable throat. She bent him back as far as she could. Dagon's eyes widened as he fought to get up, the wound in his leg making it difficult.

Fox tried to fight Lexi's grasp when her soft voice whispered into his ear. "Show me how much you trust me my love, just relax."

Fox's body pulsed with the warmth of her words as everything slowed. Ace sailed over head in a sloppy three quarters flip. The guardian light sword flashed. He could hear a high pitched ting as the blade clipped the collar. Everything stopped around him. Ace slammed hard into the ground on his side, he was gone. Lexi clung tightly to Fox as the collar slipped off landing upon Lexi's stomach.

Fox felt her hands slip away from him as he rolled over standing up. He looked over at Dagon who started laughing, his arm outstretched. Fox looked down at Lexi who's eyes were filled with tears. There was a pool of blood forming underneath her from a dagger embedded in her side. Fox dropped to his knees next to her. He could feel his warm tears running down his face. He gripped her and pulled her tightly to him, as he buried his face in her neck.

Lexi's voice was soft against his chest as she whispered. "Don't worry about me…I wanted to be with you until the end. But the sacrifice was so much more worth it. You're free…now finish this, and wake up. I'll be waiting for you."

Lexi voice fell silent, her body limp as he held her close. "Don't leave me, I can't do this with out you."

Lexi opened her eyes as she sat up, her eyes scanning over Fox's body. The collar had been severed from his neck some how. She looked up at Ace who stood her holding the guardian strike sword. She tried to get up, but fell hard to the floor. Her tears were warm as the trickled down her cheeks.

"I need to be in there with him. He can't defeat Dagon without me." She said weakly.

"There's no way now. Ace severed the collar. It was our only link to him." Tech said helping her to her feet.

She leaned against the bed weakly shaking her head. "No, he needs me. I felt him go cold as I drifted awake."

"You can't go back in, dere is no way!" Ace shouted out stabbing his sword into the floor.

Dagon stood up slowly as he started chuckling. "Touching. I so much wanted her to be here for the moment I finally killed you. This is where the game end."

"You've taken enough from me!" Fox looked over at Ace.

"You threatened my being!" His eyes finding Duck.

"You tortured my mind!" He eyes stopping on Molly.

"You made me feel like the bad guy!" His eyes stopping on Misty.

"I let you hurt me!" He looked up at Slam.

"You cursed me with this!" He spat hearing Rev in the back of his mind.

"You made me feel fear!" He thought of Tech holding him close.

"I let you rule me!" He blinked for a moment thinking of Felicia.

"And you made me believe I was nothing!" His mind drifting to Zadavia.

Fox stood up from the ground looking down at Lexi. "You took away my home!"

He slowly turned and looked deep into Dagon's eyes, his eyes burning a fiery red. "No more, this ends now!"

Fox shifted, he vanished from sight appearing in front of Dagon. He punched as hard as he could catching Dagon in the chest. Dagon felt his sternum rattle, the air rushing from his lungs. Fox swung back his fist catching Dagon across the muzzle. Fox's growled out grabbing him by the back of his head slamming Dagon's face hard into his knee. Dagon toppled back onto his back side. Fox stomped down as hard as he could upon Dagon's chest, his body moving at a blinding speed. Fox was breathing heavily as he did a hard low kick catching Dagon aside the head.

Fox watched as Dagon's body went limp, the glow drifting from his eyes. "I don't want to kill you, because if I do. I will be just like you."

Fox turned his back to him, slowly walking over to where Lexi was lying. He heard Dagon's haunting laugh, as he turned in enough time to see Dagon holding out a blaster pistol, and to feel the burn hit him in shoulder throwing him down to the ground.

"He's flat lining." Felicia shouted out getting up from the floor where she was treating Molly.

Ace's eyes slipped closed as he turned his head to the side. "God damnit all..."

"Tech I need to get in there now!" Lexi screamed out as loud as she could.

Tech punched the monitor as hard as he could feeling it wrap around his hand, tears welling up in his eyes. "There's no way to go in! I would have gone by now if there was."

Lexi's eyes started glowing pink as she straddled across his belly pressing her hands hard to Fox's chest. "Bullshit, Fox I'm coming for you!"

Fox's body started glowing with a pink light, that engulfed Lexi as well.

"Lexi, what are you doin'" Ace screamed out, reaching out for her.

"BRAIN BLAST!" Her voice was crazed as she closed her eyes concentrating.

Dagon stood up looking down at Fox who was fighting to breath. "You did good boy, but you have to understand. You're just a clone, you were destine to lose."

A loud scream came through, wrapping Fox in its warmth. He felt the power pushing him to his feet. His heart was engulfed in its warmth. He opened his eyes and they glowed pink. Dagon pulled the trigger on his blaster several time. Fox blocked each one with his hand absorbing them into him. The pink light growing in his hand as his cold gaze met with Dagon's.

"I am not your clone. I am Fox." It wasn't just his voice, but Lexi's as well. "You lose Dagon."

The sonic blast the jumped from Fox's hand slamming hard into Dagon, tearing a hole through his chest casting him aside like a rag doll.

Fox opened his eyes gasping for air. He sat up into Lexi's arms. She clung to him tightly burying her face into his neck crying as hard as she could. His arms were weak, but they still held her close to him.

"I don't believe it?" Ace said softly, his eyes tearing up.

Tech walked over resting his hand on Ace's shoulder. "I don't either. This isn't anything science can explain. It's a miracle."


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ace sat at the table looking around the room. Everyone was there, but two seats left vacant. His eyes scanned the two chairs, he took a deep breath. The aura in the room was grim at best. Ace's blue eyes stopping on Rev who like always was seated next to Tech.

"So Rev what happened when you and Zadavia got to Dagon body?" Ace asked lightly rubbing his chin.

"Well its kind of weird if you ask me. We found this huge warehouse, and of course we went in. It would have been crazy if we would have gone there and not went in. Anyway there were hundreds, I mean thousands of Dagon clones walking around. Each and every one of them had collars on. They were tending to small tasks, I mean some were tending to even more Dagon clones in tubes. None of the Dagon clones paid any attention to us as we walked through the room." Rev panted a little bit.

"So what happened next?" Duck leaned close as he raised and eyebrow.

"Well on a desk at the far end of the room was this tube. In the tube was a brain, yeah just a brain it was all icky. Lucky for us there was a computer sitting next to it, so we were able to access the document files. After we read through some of the stuff. It turned out that Dagon was the brain in the jar. And what was really nasty is that he used pieces of his body to make the clones, that why he was just a brain in the jar. He used mental waves to controlling all of the clone with the collars of course."

"And…?" Misty said flipping the pen around in her hand.

"His plan was to take over Loonatic Tower, that way he could us all of Tech's gadgets and the other facilities to manifest himself again in the body of Fox and live again. That's how Fox came to be. Fox was one of his clone. While he distracted us with the giant robot attack, he was able Fox to our rescue. The one thing he didn't plan on, was Fox having feelings." Rev panted a little bit trying to catch his breath.

"So what happened after that?" Tech crossed his arms as he asked leaning closer to Rev.

"Well to make a long story short…" Rev said as everyone interrupted.

"Too late!"

"…Zadavia blasted the brain in the jar. After she did that all of the Dagon clones seemed to just turn off. They fell to the floor and didn't get up again." Rev nodded gently.

"I see." Ace nodded gently and sighed. "Well, dat explains what happened to Fox."

"Yes I should say so." Rev blurted out.

Tech sighed softly and hung his head. "Do you think Lexi's alright?"

There was a long pause before Ace said anything. "Yeah, I'm sure she's Doc? I just have dis hunch." He leaned back in his chair.

Lexi closed her eyes as she felt the cool morning breeze blow through her hair. Opening her eyes again to scan across the gentle waves of the beautiful lake. The sun glistening off the water. All around her the forest was alive. The trees waved around her, her eyes slipping closed again as she breathed in deeply. Her fingers lightly clasping the broken collar that Fox had worn. So many memories surrounded the collar. Some were frightening, to even think about. She bit down on her bottom lip lightly as she opened her eyes. She shook the memories away. Her eyes finding the reflection of the sun, upon the waves. She rocked her body back, throwing the collar as far as she could. There was a satisfying splash as it hit the water. She watched as the ripples swallowed it down.

"Goodbye forever." She whispered softly tears welling up in her eyes.

Lexi was pulled back into a warm embrace. The strong arms across her stomach. A smile came to her lips despite the tears that streaked down her face. The blue sky shimmering off of her beautiful green eyes. Tender, lovingly lips caressing her ear. "Are you alright love?"

She closed her eyes again the tears coming anew. There was nothing sweeter to her then his voice. She gently ran her fingers along his entwining with them. She opened her eyes again turning to look at him over his shoulder. His soft lips lightly kissing just under eye, kissing her tears away.

"Never better Fox." Her voice was barely heard over the rustling of the trees around them.

Lexi turned around in his arms looking into his eyes as he chuckled a bit. "Now remember. Zadavia gave me a new name. Now I'm Flash the fox. So you have to call me Flash."

"Oh shut up! To me you'll always be Fox, and there is nothing anyone can say to change that.." She whispered, her breath was warm against his lips.

"Oh alright, fine be that way. Then you can call me Fox. And no one else can." He drew closer to her.

"I love you so much Fox." Her voice was soft, her voice was shaking, as she lightly kissed his lips.

"I love you too Lexi." Fox kissed her lips deeply as a warm wind blew past them, matching the warmth that they felt inside.

There was as soft beep coming through the COM link on his wrist, Zadavia's voice was unmistakible. "Flash, Lexi. You're presence is requested at Loonatic Tower. There is trouble afoot."

Lexi sighed softly as she pulled away from the kiss. "Well it seems like our vacation has been cut short."

"Yeah it seems so, it's a real shame." Fox took her hand in his and started walking back to the hover bikes. "I knew I should have gotten an unlisted COM link."

"Oh that's no way to be, come on I'll race you back. The first one there has to cook the other one dinner. Sound like a deal?" Lexi giggled out softly as she pulled her helmet on.

"Oh! You are so on." Fox said, as the cockpit closed.

Both took off at the same time and sped off into the distance.


End file.
